The Unfinished Past
by kuso tare
Summary: Ed and Al return from earth to find their own world in a state of dismay. A war with Drachma. After an unforeseen truth is revealed to them they are forced to leave Amestris for Xing. And things only get worse from there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unfinished Past**

**Chapter One**

Ah yes. Another Fullmetal submision. But I don't think you guys mind. Or at least I hope you don't mind. Anyway, smae old crap. I don't own Fullmet Alchemist or it's characters. But the ones I make up I do. So enjoy.

He slowly blinked his eyes open. His golden orbs trying to adjust. It took him several moments to remember what had happened and when he did he sat up quickly. His head spinning from the action. He put his hand to his head in an attempt to steady himself. As he looked around he found that he was in a field on the very edge of a set of thick woods. But at the momenat where he was didn't interest him. It was the whereabouts of his little brother that worried him.

"Al? Al? Where are you?" He asked frantically.

"Up here!" He looked up to find his brother tangled in the branches of a large oak.

"You okay Al?" He said as he stood up.

"Yea. But I can't get loose."

He snickered and laughed a little at his brothers expense.

"It's not funny Ed! Get me down!"

"It is a little." Al just glared at him. "Okay okay. I'm coming." he said with a little laugh as he walked towards the tree. It was funny. He slowly climbed the tree till he got to the branch his brother was currently slumped over. "I swear Al. I'm usually the one who gets stuck in these predicaments."

"I don't really care right now. Just get me loose please? I can't move my arms." Ed smirked again and moved to where Al's coat was caught up on the branches and began to work on getting him freed. It was after that both brothers were distracted by a large explosion. Dust was thrown many feet in the air and they could hear men screaming.

"What the hell?" Ed questioned as many men in blue clustered the area.

"Hey! You two! Get down from there! Can't you see it's dangerous here?"

They looked down to see a very angry Amestrian soldier. But it was when all their eyes met that it slipped from anger to an expression of surprise.

"Edward? Alphonse?"

"Havoc?" They said in unison.

"You...you're back?"

"Yea. But what's going on here? We just left one war behind. Didn't expect to walk into another!" Ed had to yell the last sentence as another explosion rang out.

"It's Drachma! They attacked us!"

"What? Why?"

"Haven't really figured that out yet! Now get down here you two! I'll take you to safety!"

"Okay!" Ed released the last bit of clotheing that was holding Al to the branch and they quickly began to climb down.

They followed Havoc quickly through the dense woods till they came to a clearing where a military command cemter had been set up. Havoc took them to a large tent in the center that must have been the operations tent and quickly ushered them inside. Everyone looked up as they entered.

"Look who I found."

"Edward? Alphonse?" It was Hawkeye. She bore the same expression Havoc had only moments before. As did the others when they saw who it was.

"When did you two get back? And how?" Fuery asked as he stood up.

"When? I'm not really sure because we were knocked out for a while. How? Is a long complicated story that you really don't have time for right now."

"That's true. It's just sad that you had to come back in the midst of this." Hawkeye said with a long sigh.

"Can we do anything to help?" Al asked.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course. We'll do anything to help." Ed said as he stepped forward.

"Alright then. Why don't you take them with you Havoc?"

"Yes sir." He said as he saluted Hawkeye.

He took them out of the tent and headed to the other end of camp. "What rank are you guys now?" Al asked out of curiosity.

"Hawkeye is a Lt. Colonel now. Ranked up fast in this war. I'm a captain."

"That's cool."

"Yea. I guess."

"So where's colonel bastard?" Ed asked in a sarcastic tone. Havoc stopped and just stood there. "Havoc? Is everything all right?" Ed questioned cautiously.

"Roy's in the hospital. He almost drank himself to death a few days ago. He's been discharged from the military."

"What?" Al asked in disbelief. Ed just stood there. Too shocked to move.

"He's not in a good state right now. He's on suicide watch. And the Lt. Colonel hasen't been herself since that night. She's the one who found him."

"God. I guess he's still really messed up from what he did in the past. I can see where he's coming from. With what I've done." Ed said as he looked to the ground.

There was an akward silence that seemed to go on for a lifetime. Till Al spoke. "So...did you rank up before the war?" Not really a good question at the moment but it would break the akward silence.

"Na. Only been this rank for a month. Still not used to it."

"So, should we keep moving?" Ed asked with his signiture grin. Anyone who didn't know him would think that little bit of gloom had passed. But his friends knew better. He was covering his pain like he always did.

Havoc, shaking his head, just waved his hand in a motion that said 'follow me.' But if they could see the look he had on his face they would ask him why he looked so scared. A soldier of his rank would never show fear even if they were scared. Truth was it wasn't the war itself that scared him. It would be the next very uncomfortable moments to come.

At last they reached his squad and they all laughed and waved to him. He waved back as he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"We have some newcommers! Make um' feel at home would ya?" The smiles faded to expressions os shock.

"Aren't they the Elric brothers?" One soldier asked as he pointed. Another soldier in the back jumped slightly at the question.

_'It couldn't be.' _The soldier thought. The soldier then stood up to look. It was indeed them. Ed was scratching his head nervously as he warded off question after question. At last the soldier built up the nerves needed and walked over.

All questions ceased as the soldier approached. And Ed and Al could feel their hearts skip a beat. There, standing before them in a military uniform, was their childhood friend. Winry. She said nothing and really showed no expression as she looked at them.

"Winry?" Ed asked. Clearly upset. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice raised an octave and now he sounded angry.

"So. You two finally decided to come back huh? Didn't think you would." Her tone was cold and it chilled the two to their bones. This wasn't the Winry they had grown up with.

"What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me? Do you really care? It's not like you ever did before. So what the hell are you doing here anyway? It's not like you're going to stay."

"They're helping us out." Havoc said very cautiously. He out ranked her but he had been on the other end of her wrath before despite that. He wasn't looking forward to another confrontation. She just glanced at him before turning her attention back to the two Elric brothers.

"So. You two only show up when there's a fight going on? You're still the same."

"What? It's wrong to help people?"

The burning fire was in her eyes and he knew now that he had crossed the line.

"I know you two love to help people! And there's nothing wrong with that! But it's like you completely forgot about me and granny! Your family! You two were all I would have left once granny was gone! And you know what? She died three months ago! And there was no one there! Not the ones I wanted to be there anyway! I just cried alone!"

She turned away from him. Not wanting to look at him anymore incase it made her cry. She'd gotten rid of her weaknesses long ago. She wasn't going to give in now.

"I had to go back Winry. I had to stop that bomb. It came from our world you know."

"And you can't solve every problem! Let me guess. It was you versus an entire army right?"

He just nodded.

"And you thought with those odds you could win right?"

He turned his eyes away from her.

"Just like I thought. So knowing that. Why did you still leave us?"

"I had to try."

"You'll never change. What you do is very admirable. But all you're doing is rushing to your death. Or is it that you won't be satisfied till you're dead?"

He didn't answer her. The more she spoke the more he realized he had been rushing to a goal he couldn't accomplish. His brother was back in the flesh. Shouldn't he just be happy with that?

"I'm sorry Winry."

"It's too late for that. You did what you felt you needed to do. And I know I'm being selfish thinking the way I do. But sometimes it just looked like you didn't care about us anymore. So now I've excepted things as they are and moved on. You'll both do the same thing you've been doing all these years. So for my own sanity I have to leave you where you are now. In my past."

Ed shot his gaze back to her. His face gowing redder with anger as each second passed. "So now you'll just forget about us? Just throw us to the side because we had to do something that needed to be done? You are selfish! Just a selfish bitch because you couldn't get your way! I screwed up and had to fix things! Was that wrong for me to do? To get my brother back to the way he was?"

"If you weren't so much of a screwup that wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"What did you say?"

"You know it's true. And if I am such a selfish bitch that couldn't get my way, then I would have let you wallow in you're pain and not have lifted a finger to help you! But don't you think you would have done the same if I left for all those years and didn't call or write? To visit once in a while just because I wanted to? You made me feel like I meant nothing to you! All I wanted was to know if I still meant something to you! Not just your damn mechanic!"

"That's enough!" Al pushed his way in between them. "Stop it! What the hell happened to you two? Brother had his reasons that I think he should talk to you about for not coming home! You two shouldn't throw your friendship away over this shit!"

"I don't know Al. All I've done is cause her pain. Maybe it is better if I stay in her past."

"What?"

"All right! Stop it!" All three turned in surprise. Havoc had just yelled at them. That's the first any of them had heard him yell like that. "We have a war going on here! We don't have time for your squables! You two need to learn to get along for the time being!"

"Yes sir!" Winry said as she stiffened up.

"Yea. Alright."

"What was that Ed? You have been stricken from military records. Which does make you a civilian now. But since you have so elequently decided to volunteer, you're back in. And you're not a major anymore! So when you address me you say sir and yes sir! Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Ed was almost shocked by the change in Havoc's mannerisms. It was like he was a different person. In fact everyone he had known before he left had changed immensly. He felt like a stranger in his own home.

"We've gotta get going." Havoc continued. "Lets get you two some weapons. With these guys alchemy won't be enough. They just keep coming."

The boys both nodded and followed Havoc to obtain their rifles. They were also handed sidearms and extra ammo. Along with other supplies they carried in their packs. Next Havoc gave them helmets to strap on and then he started the breifing.

Ed and Al listened intently. Not failing to notice Winry was standing up there with him. After Havoc finished speaking Winry took over. She was going over positions of the enemy on the map. Pointing to each area and and showing where they should move and attack from. Al leaned over to whisper in his brothers ear. "You know Ed. If we didn't know her like we do you'd think she was in the military fo a long time."

"Yea. I know. I'm not sure I like this new Winry."

"Hey! You two! Pay attention!" Winry yelled as she pointed at them. "People die if they don't pay attention!"

"Yes sir!" Al said as he straightened up. Ed just stared at her. Looking almost defiant. After a moment she continued.

Despite Ed's appearence, he was unsettled inside. Winry was so different and he felt like he hadn't known her at all. In truth the only reason he'd come back was her. Maybe he should have stayed back on earth. Because it didn't look like she wanted him around anymore. He snapped out of his revere as the others got up and they began to group up in preperation for the attack.

**A/N**

Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm really trying to work hard on this one. The plot is gonna get kind of complicated so I hope you don't get lost. Or for that matter I hope I don't get myself lost. Well, pleas review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Here's chapter two.**

Al stayed close to his brother as they moved quietly through the brush. Havoc grouped them with Winry in hopes that they could at least get a working relationship going. As of yet she and Ed were still to talk to eachother at all since the fight. While she and Al were getting along just like old times. When they took short breaks she would chat away with him silently. While Ed stayed some yards away. Feeling rather dejected but believing he deserved it.

But as they approached the small encampment all the tenseness between them dropped. The three began to work well as a team as they made their way to their position as the others did the same.

Winry motioned for the two to look over to the far end of the emcampment. They did so and saw a rather large looking man with scars all over. She moved closer to the brothers as she explained. "That's Marcus. He's been a real pain in our ass for some time. He's killed anyone who's managed to get close to him. His sense of hearing is so keen that he can hear you a mile away ."

"He doesn't seem to have noticed us though." Al pointed out.

"Just because it looks like he hasn't noticed us doesn't mean he didn't. He's probably just listening. He's a big guy and he's very confident. And he has every right to be since no one's surived attacking him."

"Yet." Ed said.

"And what are you planning on doing? Just running in there, alchemy blazing, and hope for the best?"

"I'm good at what I do."

Winry just glared at him before sighing in an irritated manor. "Do whatever you like. Just don't screw up this mission like you screwed up your life."

Ed looked at her. She had anger in her eyes but he could see a sadness in them as well. She was saying what she was because she was upset. Then slowly she turned away from him. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." That was the most sincere thing she had said to him since they met again. He just shook his head though.

"No. You're right. I really screwed up in the past. I won't do it again."

He slowly got up and moved from the brush. On his way to begin the attack. By first taking out Marcus. Ed had to admit he was quite intimidating. But he'd gone up against chimera and homunculus before. Surely he could take out a mere human. Right? He was starting to doubt himself more and more as Winry's words truely began to sink in. Should he even have come back here in the first place?

He shook the thought from his mind and tried to focus on his objective. The one that was stareing him in the face this very moment. While he was off daydreaming, Marcus had took notice to his approach.

"Shit. Screwed up again." He mumbled under his breath. Then he moved quickly and slid down to the ground. Sweeping the man's feet from underneath him. He gave a yelp, surprised by Ed's speed, and fell to the ground. But now Ed learned the real reason why all the soldiers who had gone after him had perished. His flunkies. And pleanty of them. He rolled out of the way quickly as a stone hand came to grasp him. He knew this move well and crushed it with one of his own.

But as both hands crumbled he noticed Marcus was back on his feet. And he did not look very happy at all. He growled as he approached Ed. He could hear the crunching as Marcus grinded his teeth together. Ed knew this look well. And he had come to call it berserker mode. Which all Drachman seemed to posess. It's how they earned their reputation as short tempered barbarians. And now he was on the receiving edge of ones rage.

He got into a deffensive stance. Not really sure what good it would do. The Drachman man reminded him of Sig. And he would never piss him off. And here he had pissed someone of equal stature off. He was in a real mess. The huge Drachman rushed forward and before Ed could do anything he had him around the kneck. Ed grabbed at the huge hands as he tried to remove them. To no avail. But before anymore damage could be done, a shot rang out. Ed stared as a red spray came out the front of Marcus' head. Then he fell to the ground, releasing Ed. Ed turned to where the other Drachman were looking and saw Winry standing nearby, rifle raised. The barrel smoking. Next to her stood a shocked Alphonse. The look on his face was probably the same on Ed's.

"Hand's up! All of you!" She ordered as the rest of the Amestrian soldiers surounded them.

After they returned to their emcampment Ed went to look for Winry. She had been helping Havoc with the interrogation of the prisoners. And now he found her alone. Cleaning her guns. A scene reminisent of Riza. He walked up and just stared at her. After a moment she looked up.

"What?"

"What? You used me that's what! I could've been killed!"

"Funny. I got the impression you didn't care what happened to you. Besides, you were so gun ho to do it. That's what you get for spacing out at the breifing. We said we needed someone to play the bait."

He closed his mouth, stopping any retort that was coming. Sighing he sat down next to her. "Do you really hate me that much? Would you have cared if he had killed me?" He asked at last. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you. And I don't really hate you. I'm just so lost and upset. I didn't know what to do after you two left. How was I supposed to just sit there and not think about you two? I was never in my life going to see you again. You didn't think that would upset me?"

"We felt the same. It's just...I let Husskisson get through that gate. The bomb ended up there because I couldn't stop him. It was my fault."

"All you do Ed is blame youself for everything. Ever since that night. You can't stop everything. You're not a god. You can't fix everything. And you knew how that gate worked. He should have died there."

"But he didn't. Not if they had the technology. He taught them."

"But there was nothing you could do."

"I hate failing. I hurt mom trying to bring her back. I put my brother in that metal hell. I hurt you and granny. When have I ever done anything right?"

"When you admited your mistakes. When you helped all those people along the way the state would have ignored. You made a mistake and you're trying to make yourself pay for it for the rest of your life. You can be forgiven. You've paid a hefty price. It's time to let go. All you and your brother can do now is live."

"I'm sorry Winry. For not being there. For leaving you when you needed me the most. When granny died. I'm so sorry."

The tears were there in the corners of her eyes. She was trying to hide them but it was no use. He could see them and he instictivly pulled her closer to him. She finally let it all out and cried in his arms. Releaved at last. She had them back. She just hoped they would stay.

"Um...am I interupting something?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned to see a young enlisted woman about their age standing behind them. Winry was quick to get up, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine. What did you need?"

"Colonel Brooks is looking for you."

"Again? Is he still pissed about that raid a month ago?"

"He keeps complaining you stole his glory."

"Well yea. I did it on purpose. He's an asshole."

Ed glanced at the two as they conversed. They were obviously friends. They had started calling eachother by their first names and were laughing every now and then. But as he looked at the newcomer he couldn't help but feel some familiarity about her. It was odd. She had golden eyes just like his. And her dirty blonde hair was the same shade as his younger brothers. He was wondering why she looked so much like them. It was odd.

Winry noticed him staring and cleared her throat. He looked over to her. His face looking like a lost child. "Are you okay Ed?"

"Yea. Did I ever meet you somewhere before? You seem familiar."

"Not that I know of."

"This is Maggie. Maggie...this is Edward Elric." Now Maggie was the one to look somewhat lost.

"Oh...um...hello Mr. Elric. I've heard quite alot about you." She kept glancing over to Winry like she was asking for help.

"Why don't you go tell the colonel I'll be right there."

"Yes sir." She seemed happy to make a quick retreat.

"What was that all about? Why was she so nervous?"

"Um...well...you know. Your well known here. Everyone respects you for what you've done. A lot of soldiers have felt nervous in your presence."

"I don't like people saying mister to me. It makes me feel old. Now what about this colonel Brooks guy?"

"I lead a raid on an emcampment that he was supposed to do. They kept him behind to lead inspections when the general came."

"So they made him babysit while you got the job? Nice." He chuckled. "If I were him, I'd quit fighting with you."

Now she laughed. Knowing what he meant.

Maggie headed to her brothers tent. Looking a little shaky. She called out to announce her presence. "Bro? You in there?"

"Yea. Come on in."

She walked in, looking nervous. "What's wrong sis?"

"Erin. Edward and Alphonse Elric are back."

He stared at her for a moment and then ran his hands through his jet black hair. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yea. I was just talking to Winry. She was with him. She introduced us."

"Did she say anything to him?"

"No. But he did seem to think there was something odd with me. He was asking if we'd met before. What do we do?"

"I don't know. I don't think they'd believe us if we told them."

"But it's only right that they should know."

"Yea. But in this case what they know could harm them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The man sighed deeply as he looked at his creations. It had taken him a long time to fianlly get this 'art' down. And now he had perfected it. Before him stood three very well made homunculus. Made from using parts of their bodies in the transmutations. And to protect himself he made other alchemists do the transmutations for him. Needless to say it didn't end well for those alchemists. But they had been pawns in a much bigger game. What they had started in Amestris and would end in Drachma. They had perfected the creation of homunculus. They knew no one would be suspicous because Drachma was not known for alchemy. In fact they had a grand total of three alchemists in the whole counrty. They beleived in brute force over alchemy. And it showed. Even alchemy stood no chance at times to the Drachan force. They were fighters pure and simple. They were known for their suicide runs. And it always ended badly for the ones being attacked not the attackers. The berserker rage they would go into would stun their enemies and they would be dead before they knew what hit them. And now they had their new weapon. The homunculus. The three bodies were suspended in vertical tanks. Floating in a red water like substance. Tubes going to a mask on their mouths. Feeding them oxygen. They were awake and alert, yet still a bit lathargic. They had no idea where they were or what they were for that matter. That would come soon enough. When they were being trained for their true purpose. The man who created them walked up to one of the tanks and put his hand upon it. The form inside jerked away at the sight of it. Afraid because he didn't look like him. His hand was clawed and covered in dense brown fur. Not the pale looking skin he had on his. The man stepped back as he saw the look on the homunculus' face. He hated getting that look. It always reminded him of the freak he had become. So he turned away from the tanks in favor of one hidden in a far corner where a small child floated. She blinked slowly at him. A sadness in her eyes. She had been the last of the homunculus created in the lab. Yet she was the first to begin to get flashes of memory. Sometimes when he walked up to the tank she would be crying. Other times she would simply have a pleading look on her face. As if asking why? And other times, like this one, she would just give him a sad look. As if pitying him. But always when he would put his hand to the tank she would float away from him. Not wanting him near her. It would always bring tears to his eyes. He did regret what he had done to her. But much later than he should have. He used his wife. And his daughter and his dog. And all he got out of it was becoming a chimera himself. And now he was making homunculus for the enemy. And he didn't enjoy it. But they had come to him at a bad time. His mind was lost. He had no sense of reality. His mind was just broken. And now after all this, he just wanted to die. The only reason he had agreed was because it was a way to get his daughter back. And she would be able to interact. Not just lay there with a bank stare. But in truth, she hated him. She remembered what he had done. And she hated him.

His musings stopped as he heard the door behind him open. He didn't turn around though. He knew who it was. And he knew what he was here for.

"So even now she turns from you? I guess its to be expected. With what you did to her. But I'm surprised she got her memory back so fast. Doesn't it take years before that happens?"

"You've excelerated the program. Had me add varriables that didn't exsist before. It changed them. They can age, but at an extremely slow rate. And my dear Nina will even grow into an adult. Though it could take over a hundred years before then. And another thing that changed. They can reproduce. I doubt the offspring will grow as slowly as them but they will be very powerful. The strength of a chimera and the longevity of the homunculus."

"What about them not being able to be killed?"

"They have to injest many of these red stones. But with the changes in their fisique it will only prevent them from being killed. It won't bring their imortallity back. They will still age and die."

"But they will acheive our goals long before that. Once they're trained I want to introduce them to some women I've aquired."

"You want to breed them?"

"Yes Tucker. I want to start on an army of these half-breed homunculus. That way no one will ever contest me."

Tucker just stared at him. Shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"Oh come now Tucker. Don't tell me now of all times that you're having a lax of morality?"

"I just wanted my daughter back."

"And what did you think was going to come of this? Something good? How fucked up is that head of your's? You're part of this Tucker. No matter what you do. You can never leave this place. Not like there's anywhere for you to go." He laughed as he turned and left the room. Tucker then turned to look back at the tank whch held this form of his daughter. This thing that only resembled her.

"Nina? What have I done? Why do I keep doing this?"

After a few months on the front lines the battalon was sent back for a little R&R. Which was much needed. Ed was tired and just wanted to sleep for about a week. Which was usual for him. They had decided to take a train back to Resembool and stay at Winry's till they had to go back. They had a couple guests with them as well. Erin and Maggie were with them. They were chatting away with them. But Ed didn't fail to notice that the two looked pretty nervous. He still couldn't figure why. It couldn't be that they revered him or something. They almost looked like they wanted to talk about something but just couldn't find the courage. It was starting to annoy him. Sighing he just interupted the current conversation.

"Excuse me. I have to interupt. I can't help but notice you two seem to be nervous when we're around. You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

The siblings looked at eachother. Not sure what to do. Then Winry nudged them. "They deserve to know. You have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Al asked.

"Wait till we get to the house." Ed just shook his head and looked out the window.

A few hours later they were at the Rockbell residence at last. They had stopped at a friends house first to pick up Den. He was pretty happy to see all of them. Especially Ed and Al. He just wouldn't leave them alone. He tackled poor Ed to the ground and he couldn't get up. The others just simply laughed and didn't help him right away. At last Winry pulled the dog off and they headed to the house. She made some coffee while the others sat down at the table. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everybody just stared at eachother. The only movement happened when Maggie digged in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You two should read this." Ed was sitting next to her so he was the first to read over it. The moment he hit the one spot that Erin and Maggie had feared, his eyes went wide. He lowered the paper and looked back and forth between Erin and Maggie.

"This can't be."

"Let me see."

"Al wait!" Al ignored his brother and began to read the letter. It was from Hohenheim to Pinako. He was saying that things had taken a turn for the worse and he probably wouldn't ever be back. And that when the time was right she was to show them this letter. With Ed and Al away they never saw the letter. And when Ed left and Al lost his memories and eventually left as well, she still couldn't show them the note. So she entrusted it to the brother and sister in hopes if the two were ever to return they would get the letter to them. It told Hohenheim's whole past. What he had done. And how old he truely was. And the greatest truth of all. When he read that, he dropped the letter to the table.

"How can this be? You're our brother and sister?" He said looking up. The two just nodded. "I don't understand. And dad. He was how old? Can this be true Ed?"

"Yea. It is."

"It is? Wait. Did you know about this!"

Ed turned away. "Yea. I found out about it before we went after Dante."

"And when I got my memories back you didn't think I should know? Tell me you didn't know about them?" He said pointing to the brother and sister.

"I didn't. This is news to me. And I'd like to know the specifics."

"Just like I would have wanted to know about dad?"

"Al I'm sorry. It wasn't something I thought you should worry about."

"He was my dad! I don't care how much you hated him! I didn't! I had the right to know!"

"Al settle down."

"I'm not gonna settle down! Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Ed just sighed as he tried to compose himself. "If you wanted to know, Envy was created by father and Dante when their son died. He's our brother so to speak."

"You've got to be joking. Is there anything else you neglected to mention?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what? The truth? Aren't you through hiding things from people?" Al got up. Emphesizing his anger by slaming his hands on the table. "I need to take a walk."

He trudged over to the door with Ed close on his heels. "Al wait." Al just spun around and smashed him in the face. Ed fell to the floor holding his now bleeding nose. Al just stared at him before turning to the door. "Al? Where are you going?"

"To mom's grave. I'd rather be around someone who didn't lie to me." And then he was gone. Ed layed prone on the floor. Winry made her way over with a cloth and had him hold it to his nose.

"You okay Ed?"

"Not really. I think we should hold off any other explainations till Al returns."

The two siblings just nodded in agreement from the table. This was not how they wanted it to go.

**A/N**

**Yea just wanted to hit on the fact that there are some things Al still didn't know. Since they never said anything in the anime about Ed telling him about certain things. I just thought this may be one of the way's Al would react to not being told everything. So that aside, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A storm raged that night. The wind bent the trees and the thunder shook the house. And out in it somewhere was Ed's little brother. Al hadn't returned yet. And everyone was getting worried. Ed would get up from the table and head over to the window to try and see if he could get a glimpse of his brother coming back. No such luck. And he had enough. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed a raincoat from it.

"Ed?"

"I have to go find him Winry. That storms really bad. It's too dangerous for him to be out there."

"It's too dangerous for anyone to be out there Ed." Maggie said.

He turned quickly. His face red with anger. "And what the hell do you want me to do? Leave him out there in that?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Don't start! We'll all go look for him. How's that sound?" Erin said in an exasperated tone. He was tired of fights. And they still had a lot of things to talk about that could bring on more.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's all go." Winry said as she walked over to Ed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ed." She whispered. "You guys had pleanty of fights and you always make up."

"Yea. I know."

A few minutes later they were outside looking for Al. When they went to their mom's grave he wasn't there like he said he would be. They split into two groups. Erin amd Maggie went in one direction while Winry and Ed went in another. They squinted their eyes as they tried to see through the driving rain. It would do no good to call out his name as their voices would be drowned out by the wind and rain. They could barely keep track of each other.

"Winry?"

"Huh?" She questioned. She could barely hear him. He got closer and tried again.

"I want to know something." He yelled to make sure she could hear him.

"What?"

"How long did you know?"

"Huh?"

"About Erin and Maggie?"

"When I enlisted. I met them. They reconized my name and told me everything."

"I see." He went silent again. A sad look engulfing his face.

"Ed?"

He just waved his hand. Not wanting to talk about it anymore. He would get his fill of it later on. So they just continued on. Still having no luck in locating Al. Ed was trying to think frantically on where Al could have went. And that's when Winry grabbed his shoulder. "Ed? What about the caves?"

It was one place they hadn't searched. The caves they had played in as kids. Where they built themselves a little clubhouse inside out of wood. Winry had challenged them to build it without alchemy and they did. Though it was a little lopsided.

They began to rush faster as they neared the caves. And when they entered it felt like a god send. Just to be out of the rain. Now they began to wander through the caves. Knowing just what route to take. Before long they came to the open cavern where the small clubhouse still stood. And there in front of it sat Al. He had started a fire and was just sitting there. With a long sigh Ed started to walk towards his brother.

"Here you are Al. You weren't where you said you would be and it worried me."

"Obviously it started to rain. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to stay out in the rain?"

"Don't be like this Al. Please?"

"I have every right to be! You didn't tell me a damn thing! I'm not a baby Ed. I could have handled you telling me. Besides, I was the one who was always more grown up between us. You were always acting like a five year old every time someone called you short."

Winry covered her face as she waited for the explosion to come. And it didn't take long.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SAY THE WORD SHORT AROUND ME AL! I AM NOT SHORT! I AM NOT A BEAN, OR A GRAIN OF SALT, OR A MICROBE! OR A MICRO MINI CHIBI MIDGET!!"

"There you go again proving my point!"

"WHAT? YOUR POINT THAT I'M SHORT?"

"I didn't say that damn it!" And before anyone could stop it Al swung again. He smashed Ed on his left cheek and sent him to the ground again. Ed jumped back to his feet looking like he was ready for a fight.

"You're such a retard brother!"

"Starting a new line of name calling now?" Ed shifted his feet and made like he was going to attack Al. But before he got a step forward he felt a massive pain on the back of his head. He spung around rubbing his head. And that's when he saw the wrench. Winry held it high like she was going to swing again. Ed cowered quickly. Knowing that he stood no chance against the wrench from hell.

"Ha ha! Serves you right brother!" Al laughed. But it was short lived as he to felt the wrath of the great wrench. "OUCH!! WINRY?"

"You both deserved it! You're both acting like five year olds! There is no time for this kind of bullshit right now! There's a war going on out there! People are dying! And here you two are, brothers! Squabling over what is obviously in the past! You can't change what your father did! And neither could he! He did what he could to repent!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Don't do this to each other. It was obvious that Ed was trying to protect you. Although you did have the right to know. But you know your brother. He always has to take everything onto himself. And that's not healthy mind you Ed."

Ed dropped his arms to his sides and sighed in defeat. Al did the same. Both brothes just stood quietly, contemplating her words. There were more important things to worry about and this was no time to fight amongst themselves. It was a simple mistake. Nothing to make such an elaborate deal about.

"I'm sorry Al." Ed said at last. "For not telling you."

"And I'm sorry brother. For being such an ass and throwing this out of proportion." And now came the part that always seem to come after one of their fights. They just started to laugh. Their way of releasing the tension of the moment. Then they both turned to Winry and thanked her for her words. And her...urdging from her dear friend the wrench.

"We should get back now. Your...uh...siblings are probably worried. We should find them and get back to the warmth of the house."

"Yea." Ed said. "I'd like to hear this little story. Find out what the old man was up to while he was away."

"You don't think he cheated on mom do you brother?"

"How else were they brought into this world Al?"

"Don't start again you two. Lets just hear what they have to say before you start pointing fingers."

"You don't know what's going on Winry?"

"I only know part of the story. I don't know how they were brought into this world or what their past is. Just what was in the letter."

"We should go then." They snuffed out the fire and headed out to find the others.

An hour after the search for Al started they were all back at the house. Shivering form being out in the rain for so long. Winry made some hot coacoa and they all settled down in the front room and covered themselves in blankets to regain their body heat. It was now time for Erin and Maggie to start their story.

"I want to tell you what happened. The night our mother died." Maggie said quietly. All eyes turned to her.

"You sure sis?"

"Yea. I can do this. We were asleep when it woke us up. Something breaking. We got up to check. Dad was gone doing something. We never knew what. But that just meant he wasn't there. So it couldn't have been him. We walked into the front room right when someone was climbing out the window. We found mom on the floor in a pool of blood. She was dead." She stopped and looked away. Remembering that night was starting to get to her. Erin gently put a hand on her arm to comfort her. She gave him a smile and continued. "Shortly there after dad came and took us away, telling us not to look back. He brought us here to Amestris."

"Brought you to Amestris?" The others all questioned at once.

"Yea. We're half Drachman." The room went dead quiet. Many questions raised by that last revalation.

"But...how did you get into the military?" Al asked.

"We always did hate that damn country. We joined to help Amestris fight them. We looked more Amestrian than Drachman so it was easy to lie about who we were. But one officer did find out about us."

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Or Lt. colonel now. She found out just after you dissapeared the first time Ed."

"How old are you guys anyway?" Al asked. "You look about our age."

"We were five when you were born Ed."

"So...dad..." Ed started.

"He didn't cheat on your mom guys. He loved her. It's just mom died. He had to move on. And he had to hide us so no one would discover what we were."

"You guys are twins then?" Al asked.

"Yea. Fifteen minutes apart." It went silent in the room again as everyone tried to think of what this meant for everyone. Ed and Al suddenly had a brother and sister. And they were half Drachman. And screwed if anyone ever found out. Well other then Hawkeye that is. They knew she wouldn't say anything.

"Um...so what do we do now?" Al asked as he looked around the room.

"How about a family reunion. We got till the end of the week before we have to head back to the front." Winry said.

"I think that's a good idea." Ed agreed.

The next day they made a run into town to get some things so they could have themselves a little picnic. A little barbaque and some games of frisbee and a game football. But it ended quickly as Ed tried to tackle Erin from behind and instead he got an elbow in his jaw as Erin brought it up to block Ed. Ed freaked and he and Erin almost ended up getting into a fist fight. The girls decided that was enough and they pulled everyone into a game of poker. A game that Ed ended up losing at terribly. He had no chips left after only playing for half an hour.

"Come on. Just one more chance? Lend me some chips?"

"Okay."Maggie said, glancing at her brother and Winry. A knowing glint in her eyes. "One more hand. If you win it, I'll lend you some chips. But if you lose you have to take a dare and you're out of the game. And you have to do the dare."

"Deal." He said, slamming his fist down on the table. The others looked at her curiously. She just smiled. Almost evily.

They played out their hands and Erin managed to win. Ed slammed the cards down and crossed his arms. "Shit." He grumbled. "What do I have to do?"

"Take a drink." Maggie said.

"Is that all?"

"Close your eyes."

He looked at her then closed his eyes. Maggie got up and got a glass and went to the fridge. The others finally caught on. She walked over and set the glass down in front of him. She glanced at her brother. "Hold him." He smiled at his sister and got up to hold Ed down by his shoulders. Ed shot his eyes open as he wondered what was going on. He saw the glass in front of him and his eyes bulged.

"SHIT NO!!" He looked at the milk that sat in front of him. Almost like it would be the end of him. "I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I'M NOT DRINKING SOME OPAQUE LIQUID THAT GETS SECREATED BY A COW!!"

"You took the dare. Now drink the Damn milk." Maggie smiled.

"YOU'RE EVIL!!"

"I know. Now drink."

He grabbed the glass and chugged it. After he finished he slammed it down on the table and wiped his mouth. "I'm gonna hurl."

"Hold it down or I'll make you drink another."

"I hate you."

"You shouldn't hate your siblings Ed."

"And you shouldn't pick on people! How'd you know I don't like milk?"

"Come on. Everyone knows the great Fullmetal Alchemist's only weakness is milk."

"Hmpf."

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Winry got up and headed over to answer it. Two military officers stood there with envolopes in their hands.

"Can I help you sirs?"

"Yes Sgt. We're looking for Mr. Elric and Mr. and Ms. Sanders."

"Which Elric?"

"Edward."

"Come on in sirs. We're all here."

The others stared as the two officers walked in. Ed stared at the manilla folders under their arms. He knew what those were. Marching orders.

"We have a problem. Central as of last night no longer exsists. It was burned to the ground by Drachma last night." Everyone stood up as shock and anger took over.

"What? How did they even get into the city? You had them held down well when we left!" Ed screamed.

"We don't know how they got in. They didn't come through our lines. They had to of come from somewhere else."

"No shit shirlock!"

"Ed!" Winry cautioned him.

"We're here to inform you that you will be going back to the front lines sooner than expected. You'll be invading one of the main camps." The room went dead silent.

"Who the fucks bright idea was this? We don't have enough men here at the moment for that kind of attack!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're an alchemist. I'm sure you can fill the slot of the missing numbers."

" I'm just helping out! I'm a voulinteer!" Ed screamed again.

"These are for you Mr. Elric." He handed one of the manilla folders to Ed. He tore it open and read the letter inside.

"You have got to be fucking me!"

"Whats wrong brother?"

"They're drafting me!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice sir. We need your full cooperation and this is the only way we can ensure it. You're being re-enstated as a major and all past transgressions are being erased."

"Past transgressions?"

"Mostly going awol from the military. And you did have a history of beating military personell."

"Those motherfuckers deserved it!" Ed still screamed like he was angry at the entire world. Winry just covered her face. God he had such a garbage mouth. She wasn't that bad. At least she hoped she wasn't.

"We're just following orders sir. And as for you two." He said to Erin and Maggie. "You're coming with us."

"Huh?" Maggie uttered. She didn't like where this was going.

"We know what you and your brother are. Half bred Drachman scum! You're Drachman spies aren't you?"

"No! We're not!"

"Sgt. If you would." The sgt. walked forward with cuffs in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Maggie just shook her head at him.

"Nathan. Don't. Please?"

"I'm sorry guys. I have to follow orders."

"We're your friends!" He stopped and stared at her. He had been friends with her and her brother since they were small. He couldn't do this to them.

"Sgt.? Arrest them."

"I can't sir."

"Are you disobeying orders? They're spies and you know it! They played our country and they played you!"

"They wouldn't do that." Ed said stepping forward. "They're our brother and sister."

"Your joking." Ed just stared at him. "You're not, are you? But...how?"

"Never mind how. That's not important. But we will protect our family."

The officer glared at him. "Traitor. Do you know what you're saying?"

"Get out."

The officer pulled his gun and aimed it at Ed's head. He didn't even flinch. He just stared forward into the soldiers eyes. Narrowing them slowy. "If you're gonna shoot me then shoot me. Otherwise step the fuck back."

"You insolent little bastard! Just as stubourn as your father!" That was obviously fighting words because in only a matter of seconds Ed had smacked the gun away from his head. The action caused the captain to pull the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in a wall on the other side of the room. Next Ed stepped back and spun around on his foot, landing a spinning roundhouse to the captains head with his automail foot. The captain now laid passed out on the floor.

"Ed. That was a very bad idea." Maggie said slowly.

"You're family. You're not spies. So I will defend you."

"But now you're a traitor Ed." Erin said as he walked up. "And he'll make sure everyone knows we all are."

"We don't have a choice. For now...we should leave." Winry said quickly. The fear was there in her voice and she was on the verge of tears.

"You're right. We have to leave." Ed took a deep breath before turning to look at the passed out soldier on the floor then to the sgt. standing nearby. "Where do you stand?"

"With my friends."

"Then it's settled. We'll go to Xing."

**A/N**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Riza sat quietly next to Roy's bed. He had not opened his eyes once since she had gotten there. He didn't want anyone around. He refused to eat anything and just kept asking why they didn't just let him die. It was getting irritating to hear him say that everyday. But he just let what happened in Ishbal stay fresh in his mind. He told everyone he had no right to forget. He had taken part in the attempted genocide of an entire race. And he thought they shouldn't just try to forget about it. They had killed children that day as well. He kept seeing the face of that boy. He couldn't have been more than fourteen. He was so scared when Roy entered the house. They stared at eachother for a moment before the boy raised his gun and out of instinct Roy snapped his fingers, burning the boy to death. He could still remember the screams and the smell of burnng flesh. He had to run out of the house and as soon as he did he doubled over and vomited. It was only a short time after that he was ordered to kill the Rockbell doctors. He wished after all these years that Marcoh hadn't entered the room and stopped him from blowing his brains out. It would have all been finished there. His blood staining the floor next to the blood stain of the couple he had murdered. He couldn't understand how Winry could even talk to him after she learned the truth. Their talks were always short and uncomfortable, but she did talk to him. Although he was sure she would never forgive him. And he didn't expect her to.

And thats why he strrived so hard to become Fuhrer. To change how this country was run. To stop the unessary killing of people who were different. To try and at least limit the coruption in the military ranks. To try to attone for all he and the other soldiers had done. But it didn't turn out that way. After he had taken out Bradley he just went into a slump. Sure he felt better whenever Riza was around. She always did bring out a side in him he rarely let others see. And for a while he seemed to be getting better. But his mind just snapped after that. He couldn't let himself be forgiven. To forget. And so he asked to have the rank of general dropped and just wanted to be an enlisted man. To not have anymore power. And then he asked to be sent to the north. The day he left Riza looked so lost. He could tell she didn't want him to go. There was just this look in her eyes he had never seen before. She had started to act this way after he had almost been killed. It was so odd to see her that way it almost scared him. But he had to go. But when he did return, he could see the joy in her eyes. She was trying to hide it. To stay the professional soldier she was. But she just couldn't do it. And it was then that he realized how much he loved her. He'd known that he had for sometime but he thought is was just a passing phase. He had been with a lot of women in his life and he could always tell it annoyed her. But now he wondered if he had been hurting her. Contrary to what others believed, he hadn't slept with any of those women. He always had the oppurtunity but when it came down to it he would always decline and go home. He wondered if it was because somewhere deep down inside, he knew he loved Riza. But he just didn't think he deserved to be loved. To feel happiness. So he sunk into the depths again after the Elric brothers left. And one day the pain was too much for him. He was about to be shipped out to fight Drachma. To be right on the front lines. But he couldn't do it. Even though he knew Drachmans were well known for their human atrosities. He just couldn't kill another person. So he found every last bottle of alcohol he had and began to drink. The last thing he heard before he slipped into the darkness was a knock on the door. Then Riza yelling his name. And then he heard no more.

Now here he was in the hospital getting treated like a baby. He was watched twentyfour-seven to make sure he wouldn't harm himself. And he had tried many times. He had even grabbed a pen from a doctors pocket and tried to stab himself in the throat. That didn't go so well because Armstrong was there. There was no way to fight that muscled freak off so he just dropped the pen. God, had he been berated by Riza after that. He just sat and took her words. Each one dripping with venom. He hadn't even looked at her once since that day. She was sent to the frontlines soon after and things went quiet. Except for the occasional visit from old commrades. And of course military officials coming in and saying he was discharged from the military. God, he had to stop thinking about the past. It was making him even more depressed. He shifted in his bed which garnered the attenntion of the near asleep Riza.

"Roy? You alright." He sighed deeply. Deciding to talk at last.

"Why are you here Hawkeye? It doesn't do any good."

"I come because I'm worried about you. Despite what you may believe we do care about you."

"I don't deserve it. My hands are covered in blood. Men's, women's...children's. I'm a horrible monster. A demon."

"You joined the military knowing full well you would probably have to take a life one day. You accepted it then. So you shouldn't be surprised it turned out this way."

"We aren't supposed to kill women and children! Or unarmed men!" He screamed as he rolled over to face her. "We aren't supposed to kill an entire race of people!"

"We did as we were told because we were soldiers who had to follow orders. And no one knew the Fuhrer was a homunculus. What his true intensions were."

"That doesn't justify anything! We're murderers!"

"Yes we are! We kill people for a living! So if you didn't like the idea you should have never joined!"

"You shouldn't have either! Do you know how upset I was when I saw you walk up in that uniform? I didn't want that life for you!"

"And it was my life to live! I had no family left! I had to do something!" A long silence formed between them. Both were still angry. She for what he was doing to himself. He for the fact that they just wouldn't let him die. Perhaps what happened next was inevitable.

"I swear Roy. What would Hughes say if he could see you now?" She mumbled. His eyes grew wider as he heard the words come from her mouth. Everyone knew that Hughes was a touchy subject with him and should be avoided. But it was also a good way to get his attention. She knew that. But she also knew this would make him extremely angry.

"You know better then to bring him up." He said through gritted teeth.

"That's true. But it's a valid point. He would beat the shit out of you for this. I know about that time. He went to your appartment. He said you looked terrible. And that you were looking into human transmutation. He wanted to do more to you than just punch you that day. For even thinking of attempting that. And for trying...trying to kill yourself. I only wonder how many times you tried it. How many times we could have lost you." She calmed herself, shaking her head. "You know, it amazes me how much you and Edward are alike. Always taking so much on your shoulders and not excepting help from anyone. Just staying in your own depressed little world. Letting it eat away at you till there's nothing left."

"Yea well, Ed's gone. He escaped this hell."

"Actually Roy, he and Alphonse are back."

He stared at her, surprised. "What? When?"

"A few months ago. They've been helping us."

"I can't believe he'd get involved again."

"I think it had to do more with the fact that he happened to be found around the same camp Winry was at."

"Shit. I bet that didn't go well."

_'I can't beleive this. He seems to get better once we start talking about Ed. Or more to the point of the pain he must of just went through at her hand's. Sadist.' _ She thought to herself. "No. They said some pretty nasty things to eachother."

"I would have loved to see that."

"Look, Roy, don't try to avoid the subject."

"And I wish you would just give it up already. It's my life to live." He said, mocking her word's.

"You stupid womanizing asshole! I can't beleive I fell in love with you!"

"What?" That last sentence seemed to change everything.

"You heard me! If you want to die so bad then go ahead and do it! But I'm not going to stand by and watch you do it!"

"Finally! Then get the hell out!"

"I hate you." She didn't yell it. She said it in a very hurt tone. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"You don't mean that." He said. Realizing too late that he'd hurt her badly. "I really am being an asshole aren't I?"

She was about to agree with him in a joking manner when the door burst open. Both of them stared shocked as Havoc slumped over trying to catch his breath.

"Havoc? What is it?"

"We've got a problem. Someone found out about Maggie and Erin."

"Found out? Wait. How did you find out?"

"Your papers. I have to file them after you sign them sir."

"That doesn't mean you read them!"

"You left it open! You should know better than that!"

"Wait! What about Erin and Maggie?" Roy questioned. Feeling extremely lost. Havoc and Riza looked to eachother before Riza decided it was okay.

"They're half Drachman."

He just tilted his head to the side. "You knew about this?"

She nodded. "I could tell they could be trusted. You know my judgements solid. And thats not the only thing."

"What else could there be?"

"They're Edward and Alphonse's brother and sister."

Roy said nothing to this. He just dropped his jaw. Riza saw fit to explain.

"Their father was with a woman in Drachma before coming here. Someone killed her and he hid the children here. He met Edward and Alphonse's mother after that."

"Well, this is getting complicated."

"It's about to get worse." They both turned to Havoc. "They tried to arrest them as spies. Ed fought back and knocked out the officer in charge. When he came to they were all gone. All of them are being charged with treason. Al's looking at life in prison. But the others..."

"Will hang." Riza finished.

"You're in trouble sir. They were under you. They'll be coming for answers soon. If they think you're involved in all this...they'll hang you too."

"Shit." She seethed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hello. Just a little change. I noticed I have been spelling Aarons name differently than I had intended so it's spelled Aaron instead of Erin. But it's the same person. With that I still don't own anything and enjoy.**

Havoc sighed as he slumped down in a chair. Things were getting out of hand. Between the war with Drachma to the inside fighting that had started among the ranks and now this. He was getting a headache and he really needed a cigarette. But he was pretty sure he couldn't smoke in the hospital. He brought his head up as he heard rustling from the direction of the bed. Roy was pushing himself off the bed.

"Roy? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riza protested. He just waved her off as he looked for where they stuck his clothes. He found them in a pile on another chair in the corner and slowly made his way over. He hadn't gotten out of bed very often so his muscles were a little stiff.

"Roy?" Riza pushed again.

"Look Riza, you know as well as I do that you're in deep. And that this is more then just not paying attention to who you let under your command. I'm sure you sat through a lot of those boring meetings about the fighting in the ranks. Doesn't something seem suspicious to you?"

She looked to him as she tried to catch his meaning. She ran through all the things that had appened over the last few months and some form of picture started to piece itself together.

"Someone is not happy with us." She said simply. Roy just nodded as he turned to pick up his clothes.

"What am I missing here?" Havoc asked.

"Don't you think some strange things have been happening since that attack happened some time back? With the people from the other world? The war started shortly after that. And that's when all that started happening."

"That?" Havoc questioned. Then something clicked. "Right. That's when Furey was accused of tapping the phone lines and supposedly passing information along to certain parties."

"Right. Then what?" Roy asked.

"Falman was next. They said he was using that photographic memory of his to file away imformation he heard to tell to the enemy later or something. And of course they were trying to pin Breda with charges for that officer that got beat because he had classified imformation on war tactics. Eyewitnesses said the only one in the area was him."

"And all were cleared because they had clean service records and no sign of causing trouble."

"Until they delved into Bradley's personal files on the men. And they found the questional actions we commited when helping Fullmetal." Roy added. "And now the Elric brothers are back. And what was quiet for a short time has started up again. Now they're going after Hawkeye. Someone's trying to get rid of some potential trouble makers. Namely us. But why? Is it just to get rid of any blocks that could try to stop them?"

"Or is someone from the past back to teach us a lesson for interfearing?" Havoc finished.

"Whatever the answer may be. It won't fair well for us. We need to get out of here."

"But won't that make us look guilty?" Havoc asked.

"It's too late for that. If someone wants us out of the way then running may be the only way to keep our necks from being stretched. We're already guilty to whomever it may concern. And to anyone who want's to jump up in the ranks getting us out of the way is a good start." Riza pointed out. "We have to go."

"What do you think Havoc? Gonna stay here and hope for the best? Or you going to throw you're lot in with us?"

"Not like I have a choice here. I want to at least know what it's like to have a steady girlfriend. Which wouldn't be a problem if you'd stop stealing them from me." Havoc said while pointing an accusitory finger at Roy. Roy smiled for only a moment before he saw Riza's sad eyes.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore Havoc. I assure you." Havoc was going to answer till he saw the odd looks on their faces. He bit his tongue. _'Did they finally say something to eachother? _He thought to himself. Whether they did or didn't he couldn't be sure. But whatever it was, it didn't look like it went well.

"We should get going fast." Roy said with a sigh as he took his clothes into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ed and the others had arrived in Xing and were on the search for a hotel to stay for the night till they could figure what to do next. Problem was they were in another country and could find very few people who spoke Amestrian. And because of this little obsticle Ed was in quite a fowl mood. They cut down an alley to avoid the afternoon rush that had started in the marketplace. Mostly because Ed was starting to give everyone who bumped into him a dirty look. There they paused for a moment to weigh their options when unexpectantly a person seemingly dropped from the sky. Winry shreaked and jumped out of the way while both Ed and Al got into defensive stances. Aaron, Nathan and Maggie just hung back. The man who so uncermoniously dropped in front of them just smiled.

_**"Hello." **_ He said as he waved a hand. Ed just cocked his head at him.

"No speaky Xingese." He said in an irritated manner.

"Whoops. Sorry. I said hello."

"Good! Someone speaks Amestrian! We need to find a hotel." Ed blurted out.

"Do not talk to him in such a manner." Came a female voice from above. They looked up to see a woman standing on a fire escape. She jumped down and looked sternly at her male commpanion. "You know better than to wander off like that without an escort sire!"

"Sire? Wait. Are you the emperor?" Ed asked.

"Hardly. Just a prince. Though I do plan to be more one day."

"Not if you keep wandering by yourself you won't sire. An assassin will surely get you."

"Stop babying me." He said, glaring at her. Then he cracked a smile. "I can never stay angry at you Lanfan."

"Whatever sire. But could you please come back to the palace now?"

"Not yet Lanfan. Just relax a little. Have some fun."

"Sire!"

"Um...excuse me. I don't mean to interupt but could you at least tell us where a hotel is. Then we'll be on our way." Winry said.

"I'll show you!" Ling said as he smiled broadly and took her hand and kissed it. Ed turned beet red. Visibly angry.

"Don't touch her!" Ed screamed as he pulled his hand from her. Lanfan pulled her sword but Ling stopped her.

"It's okay. He was just protecting his girlfriend."

"MY WHAT!! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!!" He said as he waved his hands in the air in his defense.

"How can you say that? She's so pretty." Winry just blushed while Lanfan narrowed her eyes in what everyone could only read as pure anger.

"Just lay off. We just need a place to stay. End of story."

"I'll show you. But first you must be hungry. I'll show you a nice little place to eat."

"Sire!"

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH YOU! I JUST WANT A PLACE TO STAY!"

"What? You don't want the honor of eating with royalty?"

"I WANT TO SLEEP!! NOT EAT!!" It was then his stomach started to growl.

"Ah. But you're body betrays you."

Ed just hung his head and sighed. "Fine." He said, defeated.

Ed sat in the hotel room staring acrossed the table while Ling stuffed his face non stop with food. In fact everyone was looking because it was grosing the hell out of them. They had opted for hotel food because Lanfan was making a big deal about him being seen outside of the palace.

"You know, for a prince you sure look like you haven't eaten in like a year." Ed said as he glared at the man. Ling just gave him a smile and went back to his glutunous eating. Ed couldn't imagine that he always looked like that when he was stuffing his face. He always got a disgusted look from Winry. The same one everyone was giving Ling right now. And that scared him.

"Look. I sure as hell didn't plan on feeding a prince. So why don't you go back to your palace and eat there."

"Our food sucks. All that rich crap. I like this common people food."

"Commom people food?" Ed questioned, getting annoyed.

"Yea. Plates full of food instead of little splatters of food the size of a coin."

"I'd kill to try food like that." Winry said truthfully.

"My dear, no you wouldn't." He said as he stared at her for a longer time then Ed would have liked.

"Okay! That's enough!" Both Ed and Lanfan yelled at once.

"Wow. Creepy."

"Are you jealous Ed?"

"What? I'm...I mean...I'm not...no! I am not jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous?"

Winry smiled while Lanfan just stared her down. Feeling uncomfortable Winry slumped back in her chair.

"Look, just go back to the damn palace." Ed pushed.

"Come on. You should be respectfull of a prince in his own country. While you're here you should be hospitable."

Ed just swallowed hard. Not wanting to say what he had to say next. "We're planning on living here for a while. More like perminately. Possibly." He diverted his eyes.

"Ah. So you really should learn some respect then. You know, I do like you though. I could offer you a job at the palace. A guard or something."

"You just met me. Aren't you being a little naive about this?"

"No. I read people well."

Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Ed. I think we should except. These people may stay out of the affairs of the rest of the country but that doesn't mean they like us. It'll be hard for a bunch of Amestrian's to find work." Maggie offered up.

"I guess." He mumbled silently. Not really wanting to give in.

"Why are you here anyway? Not many people move here from Amestris. It leads me to believe you're running from something. I should at least know what before letting you work under me."

They all looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They weren't sure if they could trust leaking this imformation. They were wanted by a military that would do anything to get their hands on them. But why they still didn't know. Besides the fact of what Aaron and Maggie were part of. Something else felt off. Like there was a bigger reason behind arresting them. Ed knew the military would except his help on the front lines. But they would never trust to give him any sort of title again. He had betrayed them once. Why wouldn't he do it again? He knew some of what he had done could result in his death. It was considered treason. So why bring him back? Unless they were trying to get rid of him. With a sigh he decided that he could trust this man more than he could trust the people from his own country. So he decided to bear it all and get it over with.

"We're in trouble with our military back home. My brother and sister here are half Drachman. The military came for them. The military they worked for. They found out what they were and decided to get rid of them. I wouldn't let that happen and I took out the officer in charge and we ran. So you see, if we go back home we'll be killed. That was treason against our country. We can never go back. And if that's what it takes to protect my brother and sister then so be it."

"Very admirable. You'd risk your very life for them. That is the sign of a true family bond. I commend you. And I accept you in our little fold. Welcome to Xing. Commrades." They nodded to him. Wondering what this new life would hold for them.

The captain stood nervously in front of the general as he glared at him. This was yet another time he was given an assignment and had failed. So the general was obviously dissapointed in him. Well, far more than dissapointed. He was furious. This was puting a chink in their plans. With the Elrics still out there their plans stood a good chance of being ruined. That was part of the reason for getting rid of them in the first place.

"I warned you about Edward. You fail to heed my warnings though. And that's why you get yourself in these prediciments. I'm getting tired of this. You've failed me for the last time!"

"Sir, please? This was a simple mistake."

"No mistake is simple with Edward Elric! If you let him gain too much ground you lose your footing! He's the only man on this entire planet who could mess things up for us! This is no simple mistake!"

The captain backed up slightly as the words were spat at him. He should have been used to this kind of scolding by now. He got it so often. But this time seemed different. Something told him he was in deeper than he had ever been before. And that was only proven when the general called someone into the room. The shock he felt couldn't be matched by anything. Standing before him was a Drachamn. A broad smile plastered on his face. Behind him stood another man in a long black coat and a hood over his face. But from what little he could see puzzled him the most.

"You're dead." He said as he pointed to the man in the back. He just smiled at him. He wasn't one for conversation and he wasn't about to start.

"Yes. But this isn't who you think it is. He carries his likeness yes. And of course his memories. But he is not the same man. Far from it. And he is much more dangerous. And you'll be going with them now."

"What?"

"You've failed me one too many times." He said as he looked down at some papers and started to sign them. He was tired of everything he tried to claim being grabbed from him. He wasn't going to let it happen this time.

"Sir? Please? I won't fail again!"

He just waved a hand and the man in the long coat rushed forward and took hold of him, dragging him towards the door. He kicked and struggled the whole way. Trying in vain to get away. But the man holding him was strong. Stronger than any human should be. But then again. The captain knew he wasn't human. Because this man was dead. He had been there when he died. So he knew he wasn't human. So what did this mean for him? What were they going to do with him? In one final plea he called out to the general. Begging him for one last chance. "Sir, please? One more chance."

At last the general looked up. Glaring daggers into the younger man eyes. "I've given you one too many of those. We're done. I have many more men that do their job quite well. I'm not about to keep a useless upstart like you around."

"I damn you general!" He yelled as a final gesture as he was dragged out of the door. Even as it closed he could hear his sabourdinate screaming from down the hall. "Damn you! Goddamn you Hakuro!"

Ed looked down at his new clothes. It was a bit odd. He grabbed at the shoulder guards and tested it's hardness. He felt weird wearing armor. And he felt odd at the fact that he just ran from one military and now he had just joined another. In fact all of them had. Winry seemed to be fasinated by the armor. In fact she had marveld the dress of this country from the start. It was the first time Ed had ever seen her take an interest in anything other than automail and tools. And it was kind of hard to see her being like any other ordinary girl and taking an interest in clotheing. Although he had to admit it did hold a certain quality to it. He actually liked it. Though it was going to take some getting used to. The armor was a bit heavy. But he noticed it was no problem to his younger brother. He was a little distance away from them sparring with another palace guard. But of course the armor must feel like nothing to Al. Even though he couldn't feel the weight of the armor while he was in it, he was still a part of it. So the armor just came natural to him. And he moved so fluently in it. On the other hand, Maggie, Aaron, and Nathan seemed to be suffering. They were used to the lightweight military uniforms back home. And they hadn't been in any sort of fighting really except for the begining of the Drachman war. Aaron had been injurned in an assult in the begining of the war and had become an assistant to one of the ranking officers. He had spent a lot of his time taking care of the officers plants. The man had a weird obsesion for them. And oddly, Aaron found he liked them too. He felt at ease taking care of the plants. Even with the bombs and mines going off all around them he could just water the plants and find peace in that. Thats where he got his new tallent. Even his sister didn't know about it. He had been going over some of the officers books and had found some alchemy books. He had never taken an interest in it before but for some reason now it grabbed at him. And over time he taught himself alchemy. Plant alchemy. It really calmed him throughout the war. And now he had requested it silently to the prince if he could take care of the garden as well. He was afraid to tell the others about his skill because he was afraid he would be laughed at for what alchemy he had chosen. So he asked the prince not to say anything. Ling had just laughed at him and told him not to worry. He wouldn't say anything. But he also thought the others wouldn't laugh at him. But he hadn't been so sure.

As for his sister, she had been a State Alchemist. She had held the title of Elemental Alchemist. But she favored flames the most. Which is why the first and only time she had ran into Roy Mustang they had befriended each other quickly. They also had managed to burn off Breda's eyebrows because they were competing and got a little too involved in it and weren't watching what they were doing. He had been pissed for weeks. Maggie had been deployed days after that and had spent most of her time on the front lines fixing military equipment. She had been a prodigy with mecahnics as they soon learned. So it was no surprise that she and Winry became good friends fast.

Nathan on the other hand had seen more action than any of them. He was actually an accomplished alchemist but he had chosen not to take that path. Mostly because of the horrors he had heard about the Ishbal campain. He had acceprted that he would have to kill people. But it seemed that the State Alchemists were drawn into more battles with none soldiers than with actual soldiers. And it always lead to many civilian deaths. He didn't want a part in that. And it made him worry about Maggie. She would one day have to be pulled into it. Or so he thought. When the military found out about her and her brothers heritage their military careers were over. But so would be their lives. He was glad when Ed took out the officer. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to even if these were his friends. He had always been one to fear consiquences. But he was sure he would have just said fuck it and do what he had to to save his friends. They had known each other all their lives after all. And even though he was afraid to admit it, he loved Maggie. He was always afraid for her. And he had reason to be. She didn't like to just sit there and do nothing. She always had to be moving. And it got her into trouble sometimes. It was almost like she searched it out. He swore she would be the death of him one day.

They all turned when they heard a scream to their left. The other palace guards rushed in and skidded to a stop. At first they juat stared than they began to laugh. Al's sparring partner was tangled up in the corner. Stuck in a weapons rack. Al had kicked him too hard and sent him flying into it. With a bow of appology, Al walked over and started to help him untangle himself. After all, he knew what it felt like to be tangled up and didn't really like the feeling.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. You've got a strong kick there."

"We had a really good teacher." He said as he looked away sadly. Remembering Izumi made him sad. He'd wanted to stay with her. He knew she was dying, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want him to see. But he wished he could have been there.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Al shook his head and smiled at him.

"Yea. I'm fine. Let's get you outa there." With a final heave he got the guard free from the rack and helped him upright. He dusted off and gave Al a crooked smile. Al just smiled back and slung his arm over the man's shoulder.

"Looks like your brother found a friend." Ling said as he waved the other guards away.

"Yea. I guess so." Ed gave a little laugh as he walked over and slapped his brother on the back. He was starting to like it here. Maybe they finally found a place where they could live in peace at last.

**A/N**

**Okay, so they now work for royalty. Interesting huh? And things are getting heated now. One dark fate awaits everyone? Kepp reading to find out. And please, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tucker again stared into the tube that held his daughter. Or this thing that looked like her. Still she would move away from him anytime he got too close to the vat. And now all she gave him were evil glares. So he could only surmise that she fully remembered what had happened to the real Nina. He couldn't blame her. What he did was the most horrible thing a man could do to his own child. And he would have to live with this for the rest of his meaningless life.

He turned as the door behind him opened for the hundreth time that day. Earlier he had been brought a new subject to test upon and they were frequently checking on the subjects progress. The subject hadn't quit fighting since they had brought him down there. They had decided they didn't want to risk letting him loose for any reason so he was being used to test new ways to transform the human body. The young officer hadn't been to keen on the subject. And Tucker really didn't want to work on any more people. But it was a direct order from the general hmself so he couldn't refuse.

Now the man who entered walked over to look into the vat that held the former Amestrian soldier. He smiled as he put his hand on the glass. Earning a rather unsavory middle finger in response. The man just laughed as he turned to look at Tucker.

"He's a handfull isn't he?"

"He can be. But he is a valuable subject. He's survived more tests than anyone else in his position."

"Subject. That's all we are in the end. Isn't that right Mr. Tucker? You do know what my memories owner once had you do." Tucker froze for a moment. Remembering the man that had pushed him so hard in his chimera research. That had drove him to use his own family.

"Of course. How could I forget something like that. It ruined my life."

"Only because you let it. You could have stopped it at any time."

"You hold his body yet you don't sound like him."

"I'm just stating the facts. Even he knew that. Though I'm sure he didn't give a shit."

Tucker looked away. Remembering those days were more than he wanted to do. So instead he turned away from the homunculus and walked back over to the tank Nina was in.

"I never meant for it to turn out the way it did."

"Yes you did." The homunculus said as he walked over. "You did it because you could. Isn't that right Mr. Tucker?"

"You know nothing about me!" Tucker yelled as he whipped around.

"Oh, but I do. I have all his memories. And you do know it's hard to take you seriously when your yelling isn't louder than a whisper."

Tucker growled under his breath as he weighed his options. He did have a fail safe if the homunculus ever were to go beyond their control and they had to stop them. He could use it right now.

"Enough!" Both creatures turned to the voice from the corner. And both cringed as the voices owner sunk into their thoughts.

"Master." They both said with a bow. All they could see was the glowing eyes in the shadows. But they knew the voice well. And they knew better than to step beyond their boundries.

"You both need to get along. The time has not yet come for us to reveil ourselves. But when the time does come I need you to be on the same page. Not at each other's throats! Now it has been brought to my attention that the Elric bastard, in fact all of them, are still drawing breath."

"Do you want me to put an end to that?" The homunculus asked with an evil grin pinned on his face.

"Not yet. He may yet be of use to us. But only if we can control him. When the time comes we'll execute that plan. But for now lets just let him lull himself into a sense of false comfort. Thats when he will least expect an attack. And then he'll be putty in our hands."

"But if I may ask master? Why do we need the Elrics at all? Haven't they proven to be more of a nuisance then helpful?"

"Yes. But we cannot deny that they are of use. And in the days to come he will be of use, whether he wants to be or not. And this time when I'm done with him he will die. The entire family of them will. But you have to understand that there is much more at stake here than simple revenge. Theres a war going on. And a certain side must win. So we must bide our time. No matter how long that must be. Is that understood you two?"

Both nodded. Unwilling to protest their master.

"Good. Now lets see if the other two homunculus are ready to taste life outside the tube."

**Three Years Later**

Ed settled down after the longest day he thought he would ever have at the palace. They had Drachman officials there nonstop since the end of the war only a month before. Everyone had been surprised when Amestris backed down. They had given control over to Drachma. And now all the neutral states and countries were trying to make good with Drachma so they would be left alone. But Xing was different. They weren't sucking up. They were just trying to get the point acrossed that they wanted nothing to do with anything at all. They just wanted to be left alone. Drachma had been trying to gain their favor since the end of the war. Mostly because their healing alchemy could be of great use to them. But Xing wanted no part in helping the barbarians. And this was only pissing the Drachmans off. They were drawing thenselves closer and closer to their own war with Drachma. And their country was filled with Drachman refugees to begin with. So they were in a pretty bad position if a war were to break out. They didn't exactly have allies because they shut themselves off from most of the world.

And Ed and the others were right there to deal with it. Ed was the leader of the palace guards now since the eldest of the guards had retired. So the brunt of the secutity fell on him. Even with Nathan and Aaron helping him it still was no walk in the park. Al was off helping the medical crew because he said that had been his calling. And Winry and Maggie were teaching martial arts to the new recruits in both the security and the military devisions. So he felt sort of alone in the world. He would find himself alone every night. They all lived in the same house yet there was barely a night when they were all home at once. It was a busy time in Xing. And it was wearing on him. He wanted to talk about it yet there was no one to talk about it with. He hadn't wanted to bother his little brother with it. And Aaron and Maggie still seemed to be suffering with their own ghosts of the past. And Nathan hadn't been an option because he was not exactly a people person. Ed knew Nathan loved Maggie yet the man couldn't tell her. He was too afraid. And it was the same for him. The one person he wanted to talk to about what was on his mind he couldn't. Because he was too afraid. He had realised over this time how much he loved Winry. And he just couldn't face her with that truth. He wasn't ready to yet. But how much more ready would he have to be? They had been through so much in their lives. Wasn't now as good a time as any? But what if a war did break out between Xing and Drachma? They would be right back where they started. Wondering if they were going to be alive the next day.

He sighed and got up to head into the kitchen. He needed something to take the edge off. And he had started a few bad habits to help with that. And they didn't carry over too well with Winry. He dug in a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of dark brown liquid. Next he dug for his favorite drinking glass as he began to pour the whiskey from the bottle. He sat down at the table and went to work on the bottle right away. Savoring the liquid as it burned it's way down his throat. Then he dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack of ciggarettes. He lit it up with practiced ease and took a long inhale. It felt so good after the long day he had just had. But he could just hear Winry now. Yelling at him that it wasn't healthy for him or it wouldn't help him. But he didn't care. It made him feel good for the moment. At least until the first explosion rang out.

He dropped the bottle as he was in the middle of pouring himself another. He quickly got up and ran to the window. He could see the flames and smoke rising from the center of the city.

"Shit! The palace!" He yelled as he turned and ran from the house. He jumped into his car and sped back to the palace. As he got closer the smell of the smoke became more prominant and it grew thicker. Making it harder for him to see where he was going. But he had driven this path for years now. So he could drive it with his eyes closed.

As he rounded the corner he could see Aaron already outside directing troops. Telling them what parts of the palace to cover. Ed skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car, running up to Aaron.

"Bro! What happened?"

Aaron turned to regard his brother before running over to meet him. "During the final meeting with one of the Drachman officials. It didn't go so well. And apparently if that were to be the case the Drachman was supposed to set off a bomb that was attached to him."

"You mean that Drachman got all the way into the chambers to talk with the emperor with a bomb attached to him? What the hell was the security personel doing?"

"I don't know Ed! For all we know they could have been involved!"

"How's the emperor?"

Aaron looked away. "He's dead Ed. The bomb went off right next to him."

"Shit. Where's Ling?"

"Winry, Maggie, and Lanfan took him down into the shelter. I'll take you to them."

"Lead the way."

They walked to the throne room and to the very back wall where Aaron pulled back a flag that was draped down the wall. Giving the wall behind it a very specific ammount of knocks, the wall gave way and opened inwards. A long dark tunnel stretched before them. They made their way down the stairs slowly, feeling along the wall till Ed found a lanturn. He took it from the wall and started to pat himself down for a match. When he came up empty handed he turned to his brother who just shook his head. "Shit. I wish the bastard colonel was here now."

"Try and do some fire alchemy."

"Are you crazy? Even Mustang can't do it without ignission gloves."

"Well try something. We'll fall down the stairs at this rate."

"What do you want me to do?" Ed yelled as he slammed his automail hand against the wall. Sparks flew from it as the metal hit the stone.

"There. You can create a spark with your automail. Now you just have to figure out the flames."

"Easier said than done."

"You've studied many forms of alchemy haven't you? You of all people should be able to change the density of the air so you can make a flame."

"What did you just say? How do you know that?"

Aaron just moved his jaw up and down. But no words emerged.

"Aaron?"

"I'm a closet alchemist." He said with a nervous smirk.

"You can do alchemy?"

"Who's up there? I'll shoot!" They both reconized Maggie's voice and yelled down to her.

"It's us sis!"

"We've got the area secured for now."

She held the lanturn up so she could see their faces. "We need to get Ling out of here and to the safe house." She called back to the others before walking up the stairs to meet her brothers. She rolled her eyes at them as she walked passed.

"What?" Ed asked as they followed her out.

"What do you mean what? Is there a moment in any day that you two aren't fighting?"

"I hardly see this as the time and place for bickering." She spun around to stare Ed in the eyes.

"You hardly what?" He just laughed nervously. For Maggie had taken another step towards being like Winry. She like to hit her brothers a lot. And she was the only one allowed to use the sacred wrench from hell.

"Forget it Mag. Lets just get Ling to safety."

"Gotcha Winry." She glared at them one last time before they headed out towards a truck parked in back of the palace. They loaded everyone in and started up the truck. But thats when Ed noticed someone was missing.

"Wait. Where's Al?" They all looked at each other with the same looks of bewilderment. "Did any of you see him after the attack?"

"I don't think any of us saw him before the attack." Maggie said. The others nodded. They hadn't seen him either. Ed turned and tried to jump out of the back of the truck.

"Ed wait!" Winry yelled as she grabbed onto his shoulder. "You don't even know where he is!"

"I'll find him!"

"Edward!"

And those were the last words any of them heard as an explosion went off right next to their truck, sending it fliping end over end. Ed and Winry were tossed out of the back of the truck while the others tried to hold on for dear life. After the truck stopped rolling and the deafening sound of the explosion began to wear away, Ed tried to get up and take in his suroundings. But he couldn't move. And all he could hear was a constant ringing in his ears. Nothing else. Even as the Xing army ran up and asked him if he was okay. He couldn't hear them. He could feel them moving him, and caught glimpses of the others. They looked okay. But it was after the deafness started to ween away that he heard something he wished he hadn't. That suddenly made him wish he was still deaf. "It's Alphonse Elric sir. They took him." Ed just tried to form words as he at last blacked out.

Roy peeked around the corner as he heard the explosion go off. He saw the massive fireball reach miles into the air. Being a flame alchemist he couldn't help but be in awe at the sight.

"Roy?" Riza said as she tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look back at her and found both she and Havoc had a questioning look on their faces.

"I think Xing is no longer a nuetral country. This is definately Drachma's work."

"But why? Xing hasn't been a danger to anyone."

"Well Havoc I think Drachma has their eyes on world domination."

"Do you think the Elrics would really be here in all this mess?" Riza asked.

"You know them as well as I do Hawkeye. Usually when there's a conflict there soomewhere in it. Though I believe they may have been here long before the events of today. And we need to find them fast. They'll know more about whats going on here I'm sure."

"Well boss, I think we should probably check by that explosion over there. Just a hunch." Havoc said as he shrugged his shoulders. Roy just rolled his eyes. He had told him a hundred times that he wasn't his commanding officer anynore. He wasn't even in the military. Yet Havoc still insisted on calling him boss or cheif. Roy just let it be and slowly made his way out from the safety of the wall. Havoc and Riza close behind. They could hear the screams of soldiers by the explosion. Both ones barking orders and others in complete and utter agony. Roy shuddered at how much this was reminding him of Ishbal. Shaking the thought from his mind, he moved off towards the smoke and flames. They were stopped just outside the palace by some soldiers. All of them yelling at them in a lauguage they obviously didn't understand.

"Leave them!" Someone yelled from behind the soldiers. They parted to show a very dirty and bruised looking Winry. "I know them. They're safe. Go help get the injured out." They saluted and headed off towards the back of the palace. She sighed as another explosion went off in the distance. But she didn't even flinch as she walked towards them.

"Somhow I knew you'd guys be in this throng somewhere." Roy said with a smirk. Then let it fall away as he looked at her injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Our truck got taken out while we were trying to get the prince out. Ed's more banged up than the rest of us. He got a little shell shock and lost his hearing for a little bit. But he's okay now."

"Prince? What have you guys been up to here?" Roy asked with a little surprise in his voice.

"We've been working as guards for the Royal Family here. But unfortunately we couldn't keep the emperor safe. He was killed in a suicide bombing. Which is what happened here." She said as she pointed to the large hole in the wall where the chamber room used to be.

"It was Drachma wasn't it?" Riza asked. Sounding like she knew the answer already. Winry just nodded. She turned around as she looked over the damage from the recent explosions.

"Ed's not doing too good right now. We got some news that has caused him to completely shut down."

"Whats that?" Roy asked as he stepped closer. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"They took Al. We don't know why yet. And we don't even know in what direction they went. At the moment there's no way to find him. And we can't really even deal with that right now. Our priorities are to take on this attack. Which will no doubt escalate into a war. The government will more than likely write Al off as a casulty of war. Ed sure as hell won't take that lying down. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"He'll find a way. Even if it means his life." Havoc said as he lit a cigarette. They knew damn well he was right. Ed would go awol to find his brother and bring him back safely. And then except any punishment for shrugging off his duties to the country. And the punishment was execution. Except here he wouldn't hang. He would lose his head. And he would do it without protest. Just to know his little brother was safe. Winry tried to shake that thought from her mind but it was holding on. Staying cemented to the spot and bringing her near tears.

And then they heard it. The aggonising screams of Ed as everything seemed to have sunk in. His brain had processed everything and he couldn't hold any of the pain inside. He had built up too much pain and suffering over the years to be able to handle anymore.

They watched as Winry ran to the back of the palace. Presumebly to calm Ed down. They followed close behind, finding as they rounded the corner that they had been right. He was clinging on to her for dear life. Shaking terribly. They could see blood running down his real arm and some from both his ears. But his wounds meant nothing to him. What mattered was that someone had taken his brother. And he was hell bent on finding him. And making them pay. And they would pay dearly.

**A/N**

** It's been a while but I've been trying to fix this story up a bit and am still in the process of it. But I'd thought I'd get another chapter up in the meantime. As always please review. And thank you so much to the ones that do. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N**

**Hey all! This story is taking some time as I'm trying to fix some of my writing skills and am using this one as a template. Your suggestions are always welcome and I thank the ones who have commented. I'll also try to work on my description more as well. Thank you as always for reading and please continue to enjoy. Also here's the same old stuff. I don't own FMA only the characters I make up in my demented mind. lol.**

Al blinked several times. Trying to clear his blurry vision. The last thing he remembered was hearing the explosion from the chamber room. He was running towards it when someone jumped out of a hallway just ahead of him. Smashing him in the face with something solid. It felt metal. Which is why he wasn't surprised that he felt so shitty.

He started pushing himself up. But that only caused him to become dizzy and he could see specs of light flashing before his eyes. He took a moment to re-orient himself before pushing himself to a sitting position and sliding back against the wall. The room he was in was small. Lit by one uncovered bulb in the middle of the ceiling. It cast a circle of light in the center of the room while the outer edges were cast in shadow. A good spot to sit until his eyes could adjust. He wondered how the others were doing right now. How they must be reacting to the news. If they had found out that he was missing yet. His brother had to be going ballistic by now.

He slowly covered his face with his hands. Why did this keep happening? They hadn't had any luck since the day they had tried to bring their mother back. It had just been one blow after another. Even when they both went to Germany. The only thing that kept them truely safe was the fact they had blonde hair. And that was only the case until the Germans found out they had been helping the Jews and the Gypsies escape. And soon they had a price on their heads. Leaving was the only thing they could do now. The people they were working with made them go. Ed being his usual self felt like he was letting them down. But they made him believe otherwise. And so they left. Although Ed did still blame himself. That was apparently ingrained into him. He could never let himself be happy. If anything went wrong and he was involved then he immedietly blamed himself. And no one could talk him out of it. Even if he agrees with you and says okay, doesn't mean he really means it. Most of the time he's just saying it to appease the person. Then he just stores the incident away in his vast memory of horrible events. Like storing a book away for future reference.

And the one thing that bothered him the most about leaving the other world behind wasn't the bomb or things with the Germans. He had accepted the fact that there were other good people back there who would do what they could to help. But what had bothered both of them the most, was that they couldin't protect Noah. There had been an attack when one of the supposed people helping them leaked information to the Germans. They attacked the camp. And all the boys saw was Noah getting shot and falling into the nearby river. Ed had tried to run to her and it had taken five men including Al to hold him back. Ed had changed a lot after that night. He never got too close to anyone again. And never forgave himself for Noah's death. Typical Ed. And a part of him that would proabably never change.

"Damn it." Al muttered silently. Thinking about all that wasn't helping him. It was only making him even more depressed. He should be trying to assess his situation and trying to figure a way out of this. One of which was figuring out where in the hell he was.

He pushed himself to his feet slowly, checking to see if he was stable enough to stand yet. He was still a little dizzy but for the most part he felt ok. He slowly made his way over to the metal door. It had a small barred window at the top and a smaller metal door in the center. Probably for inserting food or cuffing the prisoner before taking him out. So this had to be a ligitamate prison. Or at least had been at once. But the cell itself looked like it was in good condition so it had to be a working prison or some form of detention center.

He peered out the bars and glanced as far as he could up and down the hallway. He could see other eyes peering out as well. Some looking at him with sad, lost eyes. Others looked almost insane. Dark shadows under their eyes and a feral look in them. They almost looked as though they weren't human. And some of them, as Al could tell by their eyes, were Drachman. Now he was feeling even more uneasy.

"Hey! Boy!" He heard someone call in a hushed yell. He looked to his left and saw someone waving their hand out of his barred window.

"Yea?"

"Welcome to hell. You'll never leave. They'll either kill you or turn you."

"Turn me? What do you mean?"

The man pulled his arm in and stuck his face in front of the window. "You'll become a chimera." Al drew in a deep breath. It was an Ishbalan. Apparently these guys didn't discriminate. They used everyone.

Ed stared blankly as he listened to the military head talk. They didn't have time to exert the forces needed to go track his brother down. The kindom was at threat and that was the first priority. The masses over the one. Which was a decision that didn't surprise anyone. But it didn't make anyone less angry about it. The ruling had been made. They had lost their bid for Al's life. And to Ed, that was another failure to add to the list. He could easilly have just left. Went to find his brother on his own. But he didn't know the first place to look. And there was no way he could get him out on his own. He found himself coming to a decision he thought he never would. He had to put his brother second for now. And he hated it. He felt like such a terrible man even thinking it. But he could still work out a way. Some sort of plan to get his brother home safely. No matter what the cost.

**One Year Later**

"Incoming!" Everyone ducked as the bomb hit the ground, exploding and sending mud and rocks in all directions. The men and women who weren't quick enough to get out of the way screamed in agony. Limbs scattered about them. Blood staining the ground crimmson. This had been the scene for the last year. Neither side was yeilding and both sides were paying a heavy cost. But neither side was gaining any ground.

The soldiers cringed again as another explosion went off, sending many more people flying through the air. Maggie was ducked down in a trench with some other soldiers when the bomb went off. Mud rained down on them. And then body parts and blood. With practiced ease they pushed the limbs aside and wiped the blood from their faces. She was so used to this that there had been occasions during battle where she would grab a quick bite to eat. When they switched to let some fresher soldiers take over. She'd be eating and an arm or something would land right next to her. She'd glance at it and then go right back to eating. Like it was nothing.

That had been then. Now they didn't have enough troops to switch out. And now it was more common to be eating a meal next to a dead body. And it didn't even make anyone queasy. Except for the newcomers. The rookies vomited at the first sign of blood. As one of them was doing next to her at the moment. She turned and looked at him. A cold look on her face.

"You'll get used to it." She said in an equally cold voice.

"How can you say that?"

"If you can't handle it then you shouldn't have signed up. Now raise your rifle and shoot goddamn it!" He swallowed hard and complied. He raised the rifle over the trench wall and fired out acrossed the field. He shook all over so Maggie doubted any of his shots were hitting. He had a better chance of shooting their own in the back. She sighed and reloaded her rifle. Turning she aimed over the muddy wall and returned fire. It had been this way for three days. Renforcments were still two days away at the least. And she didn't think they could hold on that much longer. It was still raining heavilly. It had been for the passed week. The ground was slippery and the trench walls were caving in at various points. Soldiers would lean up to fire over the trench and would end up sliding back down. They couldn't even make a run at the Drachman's because they would get shot dead before they could even work their way out of the trenches. And even if they did the run between the two forces were equally as slippery. They couldn't gain any footing and the battery from the Drachman line was quick to mow them down. They were stuck.

"Screw this." Maggie pulled away from the wall after ordering her sergeant to keep up the fire and made her way down the trenchway. Keeping low she made her way to where there was a small cave alchemized into the side of the trench. Inside the officers were busling about trying to work out a plan of action. She walked over to the operations table where both her brothers were bent over a map of the area, plotting out positioning.

"Ed! Aaron!" They both looked up as their sister angrilly stalked towards them.

"Where the hell are our renforcements! Theres no way they can be two days away! We've been getting the same excuse for how long now?"

"I know Maggie. But now we know the reason for it. Amestris has started an uprising. They're back in the war. In fact Xing, Amestris, and Ishbal are joining forces." Ed said in a tired voice. He sounded older than he was.

"Xing and Amestris I can understand. But Ishbal? Why are they getting involved?"

"Drachma has been kidnapping their people. Along with ours and Amestris'. What they're doing with them no one knows. But from our experience we know it can't be good."

"Homunculus?" She questioned.

Ed just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not to sure Drachma's that smart. They're barbarians."

"We've been proven wrong before."

"That's true." They turned as Lanfan stepped from the darkness.

"When the hell did you get here?" Ed asked as he grabbed his chest. He hadn't seen her come in.

"I've been here for some time. I live in the shadows. Of course you didn't know I was here."

"You don't have to do that around us."

"Sorry. Habit." She walked towards them, smirking slightly.

"You look happy." Aaron pointed out.

"That's because I am. This is for you." She held out a slip of paper and Ed was quick to take it. Only glancing momentarilly at her missing left arm. The one she lost only rescently while protecting Ling. An explosion had taken it off.

"You know, Winry could give you automail. It would make life a whole lot easier on you."

"I'm fine as I am. I wouldn't feel like a human with that metal attached to me." Ed just shrugged his shoulders and unfolded the paper. He scanned his eyes over the words. His eyes going wide with each line he read.

"Edward?" Maggie asked as she stepped closer. Curious.

"Amestris has won the offensive. They pushed Drachma out."

"Thats good news." Aaron said with a smile.

"For them."

"What do you mean?"

"They're falling back Aaron. That means more for us to fight." Maggie said matter of factly.

"But Amestris is sending renforcements our way." Ed smirked wider. "Holy shit. Guess whos leading them?"

They stared at him and shook their heads.

"Maria Ross. And Denny's with her."

Maggie couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It wasn't anything thinking of capt. Ross leading troops. But having Block as her aide was surprising in itself. He wasn't one to bark orders. He was too soft. But she was quite conciderate of the help that was on the way. She couldn't wait to see the both of them again.

"Stop laughing sis. I know what you're thinking." Ed said. Not being quite able to hold back a smile himself. "And they'll be here tomorow. You think you can hold out till then Maggie?"

"I can try. So just supressing fire then?"

"Yea. Don't try to move forward. We'll pull you guys out when they get here. You guys sure as hell could use a break." She nodded as another explosion went off outside. The small cave shook and debres fell from the ceiling. After the shaking stopped Ed brushed the dirt from the top of his head and looked aorund. "Everyone alright?"

Hey got mumbled answers of 'yes' and 'I guess so.' He turned back to the others with a long sigh. "I really could use a drink right about now." Both Aaron and Maggie gave him a concerned look but he just ignored them. He had gotten into enough fights with them over his drinking problem. He was sick and tired of it. "Hey Lanfan? How's Ling?" He asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Doing good. And not listening to me as usual. He and Roy took off."

"And you let him go?"

"I had no choice. He made it a direct order. Roy's with him."

"You've never made it a point to listen to him before. Why now?"

"They got a band together and went to look for your brother."

Ed said nothing. The silence hung thick in the air and everyone in the room could feel it. Maggie and Aaron turned their gaze to their brother, waiting for his reaction. They knew how he felt about the subject and knew he would not be happy about this revelation.

"Thats supposed to be my job. He's my little brother."

"They're doing you a favor Ed."

"He's my little brother! I'm supposed to find him!"

"You don't know where he is Ed. And they have more time to look for him. You're stuck in a trench right now. There are Drachman forces all around us. There's no way you can even get out to look for him. For once in your life let someone help you. You're brother won't care who comes for him. Just that someone comes. He's not going to think you care any less for him."

"How would you know?"

"Ed stop! She's right! Even if you did get out to look for him any Xinese forces on patrol who found you would be ordered to bring you back and you would be executed. And then you wouldn't be able to do anything for our brother."

Ed took a few deep breaths and muttered a 'whatever' under his breath before going back to his ministrations on the map.

The next morning the Amestrian forces marched into the Xingese base camp. Ross and Block at the front. They smiled broadly as they saw Ed and the others walk up.

"It's so good to see you guys. I'm glad you're alright." Ross said as she exchanged hugs. When she came to Ed she hesitated. He looked so old. And he had scruffy facial hair forming down the sides of his face and on his chin. Looking like the one Hughes had.

"Edward? Are you...?"

"It's war Ross. No one looks like they did when they were still inocent."

She sighed deeply and gave him a hug. "Don't let it destroy you." She whispered into his ear.

"You can't stop what already started." He mumbled back. Ross pulled away and looked at him. But before she could say anything more he walked away from her. He started ordering the troops together to fall back to the city for some much needed rest. The Amestrian forces would take it from here for now.

That night the troops were safely back in the capital and getting some much needed rest. While others headed straight to a nice soft bed, others still headed to the bars. Ed being one of them. He took comfort in the sootheing liquid as it burned it's way down his throat. If that can at all be called sootheing. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up, enjoying the minty taste. He drank alone at a table in the far corner of the bar. Glancing about the room at the other soldiers. They were joking or playing card games. Others stumbling drunk from the bar. He gave a small smirk. Knowing that soon he would be in the same state. He actually looked forward to it. Because for that moment he wouldn't remember anything. If only it wasn't accompanied by the mind splitting headache that would follow. But he had a good week to recover, and probably get drunk a few more times.

He took another puff from his cigarette as he settled in for a long night of drinking.

Some time later, he wasn't sure if it was hours or what. He had lost track of time. All he knew was that at some point he had pissed off another soldier, Amestrian at that, and now they were staring eachother down. He couldn't remember what he had said. Or if the other man had started it. But at this point it didn't matter. Because it was obvious that they were ready for a fight and by the looks of it neither was going to back down. The bigger man began to take off his top coat and that's when Ed knew the fight was on. He was quick to strip his off as well. He threw the olive green garment to the floor and as he turned back to regard his opponent he was met by a fist to the face. He staggered backwards and caught himself on a table. After re-balancing himself, he lauched himself at the other soldier. Hitting him in his center and sending him backwards. They ended up falling on a bunch of soldiers who were playing cards. They started to curse at the two when they noticed it was probably a bad idea. They instead got out of the way and let the two battle it out.

The bigger soldier got a hold of Ed and flung him to the side. He smashed into the bar with a sickening cracking sound. The whole bar heard it. Ed sure as hell felt it. But it didn't seem to slow him down in the slightest. He was back on his feet and swinging. His automail fist conected with the man's face and an even louder cracking sound resounded through the bar. The man's jaw obviously had just been broken. And that apparently had been the final straw. He took his hand and set his jaw back into place. Ed swallowed hard as he heard it snap into place. The soldier not even making a sound at the obvious pain that had to of serged through his body. And the last thing Ed saw was a fist, probably the size of Armstrong's, connecting with his face.

Ed moaned as the pain thrummed through his head. His nose hurt like hell. Though he couldn't remember why. As he touched it gingerly he tried to remember what had happened in the first place. Then the nights events slowly came back to him. He still couldn't remember what had started the fight, but he did remember the outcome. He had lost horribly. He dropped his hand to the side as he moaned again. Whatever he said to start that fight he would have to try not to say again. If he had indeed started the fight.

It was at that moment that he felt someone touch his nose. He had thought he was alone in the room but he was wrong. As he was about to open his eyes to see who it was the person gripped his nose tighter and gave it a quick tug back. There was a loud crack and he could feel his nose set back into place. He screamed and shot up from the bed he was lying on. Snapping his eyes open he started to angrilly swear at who ever had just set his nose in place.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU...?" He trailed off. It would do no good to fight. Winry was sitting acrossed from him. Glaring darkly at him. He just sighed and rubbed at his sore nose.

"How you feeling Ed? A little pain?" He tried his best to hold his temper in check.

"Where am I?"

"Back in your room. I walked in the bar at the begining of the fight. I thought I'd just let you learn your lesson. But then after he knocked you out he pulled a knife and tried to kill you. So I wrenched him. He's in the brigg right now for trying to kill an officer. You may have started it, but he had no right to carry it that far."

"So I did start it huh?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. Which he immedietly regretted as his head began to swim and he felt like he was going to puke. She shook her head and slowly pushed him back down on the bed. She placed a cold wet cloth to his head.

"You really brought it on yourself Ed. He accidently bumped into you and made you spill your drink. He just looked at you and you got pissed because he didn't appoligize for bumping into an officer. So you got up, grabbed his arm, and..." She trailed off as she thought about the words before she spoke them.

"What did I do?"

"You looked him square in the eyes and said, 'You dumb gay motherfucker. Appoligize when you bump into someone. Especially an officer.' To put it bluntly." She said. She had obviously struggled with the words.

Ed just laid there with his jaw dropped. He hadn't remembered any of that. Of course he didn't remember much after he started to drink. "Did I really say that?" No wonder he had pissed the other guy off. He called a soldier gay. That was a no no.

"Yes. You did. I heard it all. Don't you see Ed? What alcohol is doing to you?"

"Don't start this again Winry."

"Don't push me away Ed. I'm tired of it. And I don't know how much more of it I can take. If you want to die so badly then just do it. I'm tired of watching you waste away. I'm almost glad Al isn't here to see you now." She started to get up when he reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. She cringed as pain shot up her arm.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Ed. Let go. That hurts."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You know what I fucking said! And it's the truth! Now let go before you break my fucking wrist!" With anger still on his face he let go of her wrist. They both glared at each other in the darkness of the room. Neither spoke. But then the anger on Ed's face left as he realised what he had done. He had hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just...Al..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong of me."

"No. You're right. He would be so pissed at me."

"Yet I get the feeling that if he was here you wouldn't be drinking like this." The tears started to sting at her eyes. "I just wish you would talk to me. Why don't you ever confide in me?"

"Because no matter what I say or do I hurt you. How can I confide in you when the words I say cause you pain. I hate to see you cry yet I make you do it all the time."

"Don't worry about that. That's just the way I am. I want you to be happy again. I know you won't be completely so until Al is back. But at least maybe you'll be a little better."

He sighed as he looked at her. She was in pain again and it was his fault again. But no more. It was time for the truth. No matter how much it scared him. He reached his real hand up to touch her cheek. She was shocked at first but was quick to melt into it.

"I'm sorry for everything. For not writing or calling in the past. Part of it was the fact that I didn't want to involve you. I didn't want you to be around such a tainted soul. And it didn't help when Barry the Chopper got a hold of you. But then after all that the Homunculus got involved. It was too dangerous to have you around. They would have used you to get to us. I didn't want to leave you in the dark. But it really was to protect you. I'm so sorry."

She reached up and put her hand over his. He could feel his cheeks flush. Growing hot as he could feel the blush form on his cheeks.

"You aren't tainted Ed. You're far from it. You accepted your mistake. Did what you could to repent for it. And you helped so many people along the way. Your a good man despite what you may believe. There are people in this world who have done much worse. And they can never have the chance at repenting. When will you ever understand that taking everything on your own shoulders isn't going to change things. Your mother wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this."

"Do you think she really still loves me? After what I've done?"

"You're her son. She'll never quit loving you." She gave him a reasuring smile. She was slightly surprised. For a man who didn't believe in god it sometimes sounded like he did.

"Thank you Winry." He said at last.

"You know, Mr. Hughes told me something once. That men speak with their actions more than their words. But that one day you'd both need to talk. And that you'd finally come to me. I just had to be there when that day came."

"And I'm glad you're here. But you know something. I was afraid to say this to anyone. But the day of Hughes' funeral. We were on the train to Rush Valley. I saw something out the window and when asked what it was I said nothing. Well, I saw a hazy form of Hughes. He was smiling and waving goodbye. He was saying goodbye." Ed said as the tears reached his eyes. "I miss him you know. So much." He was finally letting the pain out, inch by inch. Winry moved to hug him and he readilly excepted it.

"Was I crazy? Am I crazy Winry? Am I losing my mind?"

"No Ed. You're just human. Like everyone else. And it's about time you let all the pain out."

He just cried in her arms for what seemed like hours. Till it looked like he had fallen asleep. She moved to let him go but he gripped her tighter. "Don't leave me. Stay please? I don't want to be alone."

"Ed. I promise. I won't go anywhere."

"I don't mean to step out of place, but, would you lay by me?"

She flinched, clearly surprised. "I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No." She said. Shaking her head. "It alright." She slowly slid in beside him and pulled him close. She was next to Ed. That's all she cared about. Now if only she could build up the nerve to tell him she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been fixing this computer so now it runs a little better. Firefox doesn't like my computer anymore and that sucks. Well any way heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

Ling and Roy lead their small band through the woods to an abandoned saw mill three towns away from the capital. They had gotten information that Drachman soldiers had been seen going in and out of the delapidated building. Sometimes dragging drugged people in and out of it as well. At the moment all they could do was assess the situation and try to see what was going on here if anything. But as they neared the building things already looked odd. A bunch of Drachman soldiers were draging dead bodies out of the building. They were bloddied and mutilated. Parts missing, their faces distorted in agony. "What have they been doing here?" Ling asked silently. Roy just shook his head. Asking the same question to himself.

"I don't know. But it really doesn't look good. What should we do?"

"I don't think there's much we can do for now. We don't have a lot of men with us. And we're not even sure Alphonse is here."

"You're right. But I just can't think about leaving all those poor souls in there to suffer through whatever it is that's going on in there."

"I know Roy. But I'm already disobeying orders as it is. If my cousin found out I was out here he'd behead me himself. He was the one chosen to take over. Not me."

Roy just sighed deeply as he tried to think. There had to be a way to do something. To get those poor people out of there. From the looks of it they were grabbing people from all walks of life. All races and religions. And what for he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he was pretty sure experimentation and alchemy were probably involved.

"Roy! Look!" Ling said as he nudged him. Roy pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over to the building. He could see three men pulling someone along on a chain and tying him to the outside of the building. Like you would a watchdog. The poor young man was growling and lashing out at his captors. Trying to bite them. He didn't even look human anymore. Foam poured from his mouth and his eyes were a strange yellow color. But what struck Roy the most was the fact he knew who it was. And it made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh my god. Alphonse." He had to look at him for some time to come to that assumption. Because the boy before them looked aged well beyond his years. He was dirty and had dry blood caked on all over his body. The only clotheing he wore was a ratty pair of boxers that looked about ready to fall apart. And the feral look in his eyes would make any man cringe. "Ling?"

"I know Roy. We have to raid the place now. We promised to them we'd bring him back."

"Yea. But how do you think Ed will react when he finds out about this?"

"He probably already has. And you know damn well how he'll react. He's pissed as hell right now I'm sure."

"So what do we do? How do we get him out? There's too many of them."

"Come on Roy. You know my personal guard are stealth squads. They'll get in there and attack before any of them know's what hit them. Have a little faith."

"Sorry pal. Lost that a long time ago."

"Maybe it's time to get it back. You'll never survive otherwise."

"I've done pretty well without having to believe in that."

Ling just shrugged and motioned for his men to gather round. "Okay men. It's time to do what you were trained."

Ed slowly blinked his eyes open. The sun pouring in through the open window burned at his eyes. Forcing him to shut them once more. His head pounded and the rest of his body ached as well. And he couldn't remember why. He searched his scattered memories for any trace of thought but none came to him. But as he thought he slowly became aware of someone being in the room with him. He chanced to open his eyes again and saw Winry sitting by the window. Her hair blowing in the morning breeze. _'Just like an angel.' _ He thought to himself. Then he tried to figure where that thought had come from. But now she was looking at him. With an almost sad expression. And he didn't understand why. But then bits and pieces of his memory began to come back to him. He had seen that sad look from her the night before. And then memories of the bar fight and the conversation they had came back to him. And now he knew why she was sad. Slowly he pushed himself up on the bed till he was sitting up. He just stared at her. Not sure what to say or even if he had the right to speak to her. Not after what he had done the night before. But another look in her eyes seemed to be urging him on.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say when he finally did speak. "I made a real ass of myself last night didn't I?"

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's a little fuzzy but I do remember."

Winry got up and began to walk over when there was a knock on the door. She stopped in her tracks. Wondering if it would look bad her being in his room at this time of the morning. Ed apparently didn't think about that and just got up and went to answer it. He stared at the two men standing outside the door. Royal guards.

"What do you want?"

"The emperor would like to speak with you. It's urdgent."

"Sorry to interupt your fun but we really must go." The other said.

"Huh? My fun?" Ed questioned, quite bewildered. Then he followed the mens eyes to where they were staring at Winry. His face went beet red and he just turned and grabbed his jacket top before pushing the two men out the door and shutting it behind him. Winry walked over to the door and could hear him talking to them as they walked down the hallway. "None of you're damn buisness either way! Now lets just get this over with!"

Winry was a little surprised at the fact that he hadn't went ballistic at what they had just implied. Like it didn't bother him anymore. That was just a little odd for him. Instead on lingering on the subject, Winry grabbed her own uniform top and slipped it on as she left the room. She was on her way to find Maggie and her brother. She decided they would want to know what had happened the night before.

Ed stood at attention as the emperor glared at him from his seat at the table. He sure didn't look like he was happy. And Ed couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything out of line. Recently.

"Elric?"

"Sir?"

"What do you know about Ling and Mustang's little excursion?"

"And what would that be sir?"

"Don't toy with me Elric! You know damn well what I'm talking about! They went in search of your brother! So I can only assume they went under your persuasion!"

"I had nothing to do with it sir. They went of their own volition."

He continued to glare at Ed. Trying to see if he may be lieing. After a moment he just sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry Ed. This war is just too much for us all. We don't have time to be out there looking for one man. I don't mean to sound cold. But you know the life of millions comes before the life of one."

"Yes sir. I understand that. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And I don't expect you to. He is your brother after all."

"Surprising to hear that from you sir. Seeing as your family would rip each others throats out for the throne."

"Out of line Elric. You feel like cleaning the latrines with your tongue? It might get that taste of vomit out of your mouth from last night huh?"

Ed cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I heard about your little adventure at the bar last night. Do it again and I will make sure you regret it. Now get the hell out of my sight." Ed saluted and turned on his heel, leaving the room. The emperor let out a long sigh and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I swear to god that boy will be the death of me."

Ed had gotten no more than two feet from the front of the building before a fist colided with his face. Smacking him in his already aching nose. He fell to the ground and grabbed imedietly at his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck?" But as he looked up he found his brother and sister looking down at him. Winry standing behind them with her hand over her face. Ed rubbed the blood from his nose and got back to his feet. "Decided to tell them what happened I see?"

"I'm sorry Ed."

He waved his hand at her. "Just forget it. Well Aaron? You feel better after you got to smash me in the face?"

"He's our brother too Ed. Or have you forgotten that? We hurt just as bad as you but we don't go off and try to drink ourselves to death every night."

"Then maybe you don't care enough about him."

Aaron grabbed a hold of Ed by the colar of his uniform and slammed him against the wall. He ground his teeth as he stared into his younger brothers eyes.

"How dare you say we don't care enough about him! He's our famliy jackass! You're our family! We care what happens to both of you! We want to find Al just as badly! But we don't want you to kill yourself either! Why don't you just stop all this bullshit? You made a mistake in the past! You can't change it so admit it and move on! You want to find Al and so do we! We'll find a way, together! You got it? So no more of this stupid bullshit and self loathing! Grow the fuck up!"

"Aaron! Enough! Let him go!" Maggie yelled as she stepped closer. "You know how he is. It's not easy for someone to change. Especially when they're in so much pain. You and I both know that."

Aaron slowed his breathing and finally let Ed go. Ed rubbed at his neck where the neck of his uniform had rubbed against his skin. He said nothing. There was nothing to say. Instead he just walked passed them and started to head back in the direction of his room.

"Ed?" Winry called out. But once again he waved his hand at her. Not even looking back. He decided that he needed some time to think. There was a lot his brain had to go over. And he didn't want the others to see his inevitable breakdown.

The day went on quietly after that. They all had decided that their break would soon be over so they may as well try to have some fun. So they decided to leave Ed to his own devices for the time being. They knew he wouldn't do anything extremely stupid while his brother was still out there somewhere. So they headed to the bar themselves for a drink or two and to play some pool or something. Winry had chosen not to partake in the drinking after seeing Ed the night before. She had never seen him that way before. And it scared her half to death. So for now alcohol was off the limits. She wasn't particualry fond of it anyway. So instead she sat with Riza and Havoc whom she had seen as soon as they had walked in. She stared at her glass as she sloshed the contents about with her straw. Causing her soda to fizz more. Finally Riza put a hand on her wrist to stop the motion.

"Winry? Do you need to talk?"

There wasn't even a seconds hesitation before she just blurted it out.

"It's Edward."

"It's always Edward." Havoc said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Riza just glared at him for being such a calous idiot before moving on with the conversation.

"What has he done now?"

"He got really drunk last night and picked a fight with an Amestrian soldier."

"So that was him last night? He's a lucky little bastard. That guy was gonna kill him." Havoc said. Once more without thinking. Riza nudged him in the ribs for his stupidity. He took a sharp intake of breath from the pain and ended up choking on some smoke. He coughed and sputtered while Riza shook her head.

"Serves you right. Now Winry. Is he alright?"

"Yea. I'm the one that had to drag his ass back to his room last night. I cleaned him up and set his broken nose. Though I waited for him to be awake so the dumb idiot would feel it. I was so pissed at him. But in an instant that all changed. He just went so solem and it was the first time in my life I saw him break down like he did. Well, other than when his mom died. And it scared me. I wasn't sure what to do. But I knew I couldn't leave him. Not with how he was. I'm afraid he's going to end up killing himself. I'm afraid. I'm losing them again. Al's already missing. And Ed is so lost right now. Before they left to another world. But they were alive. Now they could both die. I just...I don't think I can take much more."

She covered her face in her hands. All her strength failing her. She was tired of holding it all in. She was only doing the same thing as Ed and she knew that wasn't healthy. So she let it out. Riza moved closer and hugged her. Trying to calm her battered nerves. Havoc watched silently. He had never really noticed how hurt she really was. She hid it so well.

"What do I do Riza? I want to help him but he won't except it. He never has. I don't know if I can handle it all anymore. I feel like I should get away from him for a while before he drives me insane. But I don't want to do that. I...I love him."

Riza sighed deeply. She was wondering when one of them would admit that truth. And she wasn't surprised that Winry was the first. But it also made things much more complicated.

"I don't know what to tell you Winry. In the end the only decision that can be made is by you. You have to follow your heart and see what it tells you. Where it will lead you. The one thing that is true in life, is that love is never easy. It's not without it's risks or pains. You have to follow you're own feelings. Not what other people tell you to do. Because what they would do is different than what you would do."

"I'm not sure what to do. If I tell him he'll just push me away. Like he always does. I think for now I need to think." She pulled away from Riza and gave her a slight nod. "Thank you. I'm sorry I broke down like that."

"Don't be sorry Winry. You wouldn't be human if you didn't care like you do."

"How did you two fall in love with such difficult men?" Havoc asked once more without thinking. He was quick to retreat when he saw them both grab for something to pummel him with. He found his way over to Maggie and Aaron who looked at him like he was a complete idiot. And they weren't too far off from the truth. He would have to learn to control his words. Especially around those two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Tucker sat at his desk going over his notes. He had been very busy lately. New subjects were pouring in practically by the truckload. And all were ordered to be made into chimeras. But he had been quite surprised when the order came down the line to do the same to the youngest Elric. He knew that something like this would only infuriate the older brother. It wouldn't garner his compliance. Far from it. He would go balistic. But orders were orders and he did what he was told. But soon he was ordered to erase the boys memory and to make him as vicious as possible. Which made him the most dangerous chimera on the compound. He had to be muzzled whenever he was handled. And there had to be at least three men holding onto a heavy duty chain attached to a thick leather colar around his neck. But even that didn't stop the accidents. At least twice he had gotten loose and ran amuck in the facility. Ten men had limbs ripped off by him knawing on them. And three other's had been killed when he jumped on them and ripped their throats out. All done with his bare teeth. Tucker had told them it was a bad idea to blend him with a wolf and then take his memories away. To make him more animal than human would be a costly mistake. And it had been. Now he was rarely taken from his cell unless it was of an upmost neccesity. And recently the commander had been using him for guard duty. He was chained outside to watch for invaders. And he did his job well. Many enemy soldiers died at his jaws. Including some who had recently tried to break in to get him out.

Tucker shook his head at the thoughts. He knew that if that poor boy got his memories back that he would never be able to live with himself for what he had done. It would be best that if the moment came that he be killed. Better than to suffer a life of pain.

He jumped as something in the room fell. The sound of glass shattering across the floor. He turned to see Nina staring at him.

"My dear what have you done? You're bleeding." He looked at her feet. She had knocked a bunch of his flasks over and broken them. Now she was standing in the broken glass with no expression on her face. He moved to check on her and only then did she show any reaction. She moved away from him. Stepping through more glass.

"Stop Nina dear. You're hurting yourself."

"Like you hurt the real me? The one who looked like me? Your daughter?" She spat at him. It caused him to stop and stare at her. She had such pain and anger in her voice. He could imagine his real Nina saying those words to him. And it struck at his heart.

"I was wrong." He said at last. "I did what no one should ever do. I hurt my family. My wife and my daughters deaths are on my hands. Along with poor Alexander. I had no right to do what I did."

"You have no excuses! For doing what you did to them! And for making us! You will never change! You will keep causing pain!"

"Getting chewed out by a Homunculus? And you're own creation at that." Tucker turned to see Hakuro standing in the doorway. The big Homunculus right behind him.

"What can I do for you general?"

"Xing is causing quite a huge problem to us. We could have moved forward a long time ago if it wasn't for this resistence. It ends now. I want you to take all the chimera you have and wipe their memories. Then set them loose."

"What? But that would be disasterous. There's no controling them. They'll attack anyone."

"I don't care. Do what I say. Once the area is cleared we can move in. We'll then irradicate the chimera as we encounter them. Do it Tucker."

Tucker fumbled with his words before he finally agreed. Hakuro and the Homunculus turned to leave but Hakuro stopped and turned around. "Oh and Tucker? Release the Elric boy as well. Give him his brothers scent. He'll naturally go after him first. I want to see Edward die at his younger brothers hands. Or fangs in this case." Then he at last left. Tucker was left with just his creation. Running Hakuro's words through his head. "Master will not be pleased with this." Still, knowing the anger this would cause to their master, he grabbed a flask of black liquid from his desk and moved off towards the chimera holding area.

The R&R had ended and everyone was back at the front lines. Things were quieter than when they had left things. The Amestrian soldiers had done well in pushing the Drachman back. A band of Amestrian soldiers had been placed at their flanks. Unbeknownst to them. So they fell into a trap and most of them had been slaughtered. The other bands of Drachman soldiers were having trouble holding their ground or moving forward. And when the Xingese soldiers rejoined the fight things only got worse for them. It looked like this battle might finally be won. And maybe even the war.

At the moment a squad of mixed Amestrian, Xing, and Ishablan soldiers were making an attack on a Drachman stronghold. The alchemists had made a large hole in the outer wall and the soldiers poured in to the base. The resistance was strong. The Drachman taking their normal course of action and rushing in with no regard for their own lives. They ran in screaming and firing their weapons. Some even carrying swords or macheties. They were loping off heads whenever they could get to them. The sharpshooters were quick to position themselves to sniper. Riza ordering them to their positions. And in the fray, Ed made his way forward. Using a combination of alchemy and his rifle. At one point he had picked up one of the Drachman's macheties and started stabbing and slicing. Havoc caught a glimpse of him standing over a dead Drachamn with the mechete planted in the dead mans chest. He grabbed his rifle from the ground and headed off. Havoc tried to push his way through the crowd to try to get to Ed. Something was wrong and he knew he shouldn't leave him alone. He was acting strange. When he at last broke free of the battle he ran in the direction Ed had disappeared in. It wasn't too hard to track where he had went. There were dead Drachman lining the area and he could hear gunshots in the distance. He ran quicker. Forcing his tired body onward. Soon he found Ed's rifle lying on the ground. On further inspection he found Ed must have disposed of it after running out of ammo. Releived that he didn't see Ed's body anywhere he pushed himself on again. He found Ed ducked down behind a half exploded wall firing at a band of Drachman with his sidearm. Havoc plopped down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Ed turned his head slightly to regard him.

"What are you doing here Havoc? You should be back helping the others."

"What right do you have to ask me a question like that? You ran off on your own to take on the Drachman. How fucking retarded are you?"

Ed went back to returning fire. Taking out two more Drachman with headshots. "You know, Al called me a retard once. I guess it must be true then."

"Ed..."

"Don't Havoc! I outrank you! So I'm ordering you to shut your damn mouth!" Havoc froze. Taken aback by Ed's words. He was so cold and spoke like nothing mattered to him. This wasn't Edward. Something had happened to him. "Well are you just going to sit there or are you gonna be of some use and fire at those assholes?"

Havoc brought his rifle up and fired over the wall. Taking a few out. But he was running low on ammo and Ed had put his last clip in his gun. Soon they would only have Ed's alchemy. And that didn't prove very usefull against the Drahman horde. But before long both guns mad a clicking sound. Their ammo was spent. Now Havoc was wishing he hadn't left his handun in his tent. He looked to Ed for an answer. He felt wierd looking to a much younger man for guidence. Even if it was Ed. Ed glanced down to a pouch at his side and Havoc followed with his eyes. Getting the idea he nodded. He dug into his own pouch while Ed dug into his. Then Havoc started to make groaning sounds. Sounding like he was dying. Ed coughed a few times, adding spit to it for the gurgling effect. To make it sound like he was choking on his own blood. And as planned it drew the Drachman closer. Thinking the two men were dying. When they were close enough Ed and Havoc both pulled out some stick gernades and tossed them over the wall. The stunned Drachman tried to make a run for it but they weren't quick enough. The gernades finished the job that Ed and Havoc had started. The Drachman's now painted the walls red. Parts of them scattered about the ground. Making a quick check to see if anymore Drachman were around, Havoc slowly stood up. Ed following suit. Ed started to dust himself off. Looking very nonchalant about the whole thing. Something in Havoc snapped at that moment and he grabbed Ed and threw him to the ground, punching him a few times before grabbing his colar and fisting the material of his uniform in his hands. Lifting Ed up slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to die?"

"How many times are people going to ask that question?"

"How many times do they have to ask before you actually do it?"

Ed just shrugged. Earning him a punch to the face. Now he grabbed at Havocs uniform. Staring him in the eyes. "If I were you I'd stop hitting your superior officer."

"Fuck that! I'm your friend too Ed! Or have you forgoten that?" Ed said nothing. He just continued to glare. "You know, Winry's probably gonna wrench me for this but maybe if you have something to think about you'll stop this self destructive attitude of yours!"

"And whats that?"

"Winry loves you you know! She sat and cried in Riza's arms over your stupidity! And she said she loved you! But she didn't know what to do beacuse your such a jerkoff!"

"She said that?"

"Well, minus the jerkoff, but yes. And in the end that's why she got reassigned. Because she needed time to think And it had to be away from you. Thats the decision she had come up with."

Ed let go of Havoc. Letting the words sink in. Finally Havoc let go as well as he saw Ed thinking. Finally. He pused himself off him and sat back against the wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Ed pushed himself up after a moment and moved to sit next to Havoc.

"Can I get one of those from you?" Havoc handed him one and lit it.

"So what was up with all this? Running off and almost getting yourself killed?"

"I don't know. It's like I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care. God Havoc. I just wanted to die. I didn't care. I can't do it myself so I tried to get them to do it for me."

"And what about Al? And the others?"

"I couldn't protect Al. All the things he's gone through were because of me. He has a better brother and a sister to take care of him. Ones who didn't fail him. And Winry deserves better anyway."

Havoc let out a thick cloud of smoke as he exhailed. "You know Ed? People know that you're hurting and they want to help you. But you won't let them. Now, we're just tired of hearing it. It's getting to the point where they just want to say if your gonna kill yourself than just do it already. Because you're driving us nuts. We're tired of the bullshit. So either cut the crap and talk to someone about it or kill yourself. Either way just make up your fucking mind."

Ed could hear the tiredness in Havocs voice. Even he was getting tired of his weakness. But involving others was just something he couldn't do. He was a protector and he couldn't shake that. But this was getting to be a little much. He turned his head to say something when he stopped. They exchanged glances. Both realising they hadn't been hearing things. They both heard a low growling. And it was getting closer. Slowly and quietly they both got up and peeked around the corner. Only to find at least a dozen chimeras sniffing about. The scent of blood attracting them.

"Shit." Havoc mumbled. Ed flicked away his cigarette.

"Havoc. Get rid of the cigarette." He flicked it away as well, staring at the approaching creatures. "Slowly Havoc. Back up and we'll quietly make our way back to the others."

He nodded and they both made their way slowly back to the squad.

As they rounded the final corner they broke into a run. Finally reaching their squad. Maggie was there to greet them with an angry look.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Not now sis. There's a shitload of chimeras heading this way."

"What?"

Nathan stood up and walked over. "Listen." He said. Any talking ceased and all ears listened. There was growling coming from all directions. They were surounded. The chimera began to fill the area. But all held their ground. As if waiting for orders. The soldiers raised their weapons in preperation. No one moved. Nothing moved. All beings just stared at each other. Then movement on the roof caught the soldiers eyes.

"Oh my god. Ed? Look." Nathan said, pointing his finger to the roof. All eyes followed his direction and at the sight no one could speak.

"Al?" Ed managed to squeak out. Al began to growl as well. Baring his teeth. "Al?" Ed tried again. Not wanting the thought that had entered his head to be right. But then Al howled and the chimera began their attack.

Ed couldn't move while all around him chaos reigned. He still had his eyes set on his younger brother. He still stood on the roof growling, pearched on all fours. Looking more animal than human. His yellow eyes caught sight of his brother and his eyes narrowed. His muscles tensed and he jumped from the roof. He landed perfectly after a five story fall. It didn't seem to have phazed him. And now he was in a full run, aimed at his brother. Still Ed didn't move. He just stared. Witnessing what his brother had become. Pondering what had been done to him.

"Ed! Move!" He could hear his brother yelling. But he didn't respond. He closed his eyes. Once more deciding that this was his fault and waiting to pay the price. Even if it was at his brothers own hands.

"You dumbass!" A voice rang out. And instead of feeling his brothers fangs he felt himself tackled to the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Ling pearched over him. Glancing passed him he could see Roy and his brother and sister doing what they could to hold Al back. Another soldier ran up with some restraints and they quickly began to tie him down. "Don't hurt him!" Ed yelled from his place on the ground.

"Don't hurt him?" The other soldier questioned. Ed pushed Ling off of him and ran to his brother. Before Roy could do anything to stop him Ed had grabbed Al's shoulders and was shaking him. Trying to snap him back to reality. Al just turned his head and bit down on Ed's wrist. Ed held in a scream as the teeth cut his flesh, the blood begining to seap from the wound. Maggie and Aaron gave a tug on the restarints and pulled Al away. Ed held his bleeding wrist, still in a state of shock.

"Don't touch him Ed!" Roy finally got to say. "He has no memories. They did something to him. Erased his memories. He has no idea who any of us are."

"What did they do to him?"

"They turned him into a chimera. Just like the others here." Ling said as he walked over. Ed glanced around at the dead and dying chimeras laying around him. Some still looked like animals. But mixed with other beasts. While still others still looked human. Memories of Marta and the other chimeras that were with Greed came to mind. And it discusted him that people could do this to anyone. Or any living creature.

"Ed? We need to get him out of here. The royal court will order his death." He turned to regard his sister and just nodded.

"We need to hide him. Till we can find a way to reverse this."

"If there is a way to." Ed glared at Aaron. But didn't explode. He was just saying what he himself was thinking.

"Lets just get him out of here." Maggie said as she walked over to look at her chained brother. There was nothing but hate in his eyes. No sign of humanity. With no more hesitation they pulled Al away. Ling leading the way to a hiding place where no one would find him.

Tucker sat with his head in his hands. He had only let a fraction of the chimeras go. Not wanting to cause too much damage. He knew the general would be angry at him for it. But he was growing tired of this life of his. Hurting so many people. He thought about it everytime he looked at the Homunculus of his daughter. He could see her staring at him through the stretch of his fingers. She actually looked sad instead of angry.

"What is it Nina?"

"Are all those soldiers dead?"

"I don't know dear."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your real daughter! And I hate you for making me!"

Tucker sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. This had been the way their conversations had been going all day long. At one point she had even begged him to kill her. But he had refused. He couldn't do it. It would feel like he was killing Nina again. Even if this wasn't really her. He raised his head to look more closely at her when the door flung open. As he had expected a very angry Hakuro stormed into the room.

"What the hell Tucker? I told you to send all the chimeras out there! They were all killed! And only a few of their soldiers died!"

"I'm sorry sir. But I found that we couldn't afford to risk putting all of them out there. What if we were to need them in the future?"

"We wouldn't need them because they would have killed all the soldiers! You can make more in a short amount of time and put them out there as well! So do what I told you and release the rest of them!"

"Belay that order!" All eyes in the room turned to the dark corner. Where master always stood when visiting them. Tucker knew why master was there. Choosing to stay quiet he backed away from the confrontation. The one who was really in trouble here was Hakuro.

"What have you done Hakuro? How can I keep Edward in line if I don't have the leverage? Why did you order the younger brother released?"

"I sent him to kill his brother. That way he'll be out of the way when the time comes."

"You fool! That would only benefit you! I need him alive to accomplish my goals! And now even if he is alive I have no way to make him do what I want! And you know damn well if he were to capture his brother he won't kill him! He'll try to find a way to fix him! Like he has before! He'll come looking for the people responsible for his brothers condition! All you've done is lead them right to us!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to end this war."

"And I need this war to continue a little longer to accomplish my goals you stupid shit. Now I've got to figure a way around all this. I need an accomplished alchemist and I need one soon. Find me an alchemist Hakuro. Fix your mistake. And make sure it's a good one. Then maybe I won't kill you for your ignorance. Tucker!"

He looked over to where master stood. "Yes?"

"You are to no longer take orders from Hakuro. And neither are the Homunculus. Is that understood?"

"Yes master."

"Hakuro. You'd better get busy. You only have a short amount of time to find me an alchemist."

"Yes. Of course." He bowed and left the room rather quickly. Wanting to get away in case master was to have a change of heart about letting him go. Tucker watched as masters shadow retreated further into the darkness and he soon found that he was once more left alone. Save for the lone Homunculus standing behind him.

"More people will die?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Your all monsters. Just like me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N Hey all. Sorry for not updating. My computer is old and is starting to kick the bucket. I'm waiting for my new one to come and I'm hoping to get it soon. So my stories will be a little sporadic as to when they'll be updated. But I'll try not to make it too long between updates. I've been able to get other stories written down on paper in the meantime so you can expect some new stuff too. I get bored so I write a lot. Well enough of my crappy problems. Read and enjoy.**

Ed looked trough the bars that his little brother was locked behind. He rubbed at the bandage on his wrist as he watched Al knaw at the bars. Trying desperatly to escape. Or to kill him. Which he wasn't sure. And he didn't really care. Once more his brother stood before him in a state that wasn't his own. And once more he had to find a way to return him to his normal self. But no one had ever been able to return a chimera to it's normal state. All attempts ended in the same manner that Scar had deconstructed Nina. The bodies would just explode. As far as any alchemist was concerned, a chimera couldn't be seperated. They would have to be that way for the rest of their lives. And thats why all were destroyed. And that would be the fate of his brother. With the chimeras that had run with Greed, they still had their human looks. And their minds. They weren't beasts. They could think and choose what to do. Al couldn't. He had the thought process of an animal. Survival only. And the need to kill. Whether it be for food or fun. But with Al, it was just for the sake of spilling blood. He lusted for it. It would be this way all his life. Unless Ed found a way to reverse it. And if he couldn't, he knew death would be his brothers only salvation. He had decided if it came to that he would do it himself. And then he would follow him. He wouldn't let his little brother go alone.

"Ed?"

He turned to find an out of breath Winry behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Amestrian camp?"

She slowly walked over to take a look at Al. "Maggie called. Told me about Al. Ed I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm going to find a way to fix this."

"What if you can't? No ones been able to seperate a chimera without destroying it."

"I know. If I can't seperate him. If I can't at least bring his memories and thought processes back. I'll have to..."

"Have to what?"

"I'll have to kill him. He's too dangerous. And he's in so much pain. I won't have a choice."

"Ed. How can you..."

"There wouldn't be a choice Winry. If that day comes...I'll go with him."

"Ed?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'd be able to live knowing I ended my brothers life."

Neither spoke for a while. The only sounds were of Al's constant knawing. He was looking more and more like Gluttony at the moment. Then out of no where Ed said something that had absolutly nothing to do with the prior conversation.

"I find it funny. We left a country where we're wanted for treason and now we're fighting right along side them. You gotta know that pisses them off. You think if we win this war that they'll try to arrest us and take us back?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll find the person responsible for trying to get rid of us and we'll be able to go back home."

"Do you really think someone's trying to get rid of us? Maybe they were just after Maggie and Aaron for being Drachman after all. And it had nothing to do with us."

"You've completely given up on everything haven't you?"

"What more is there to have faith in."

"What about love?"

"Huh?"

Before the meaning of the words could register with him Winry had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes shot wide but then slowly closed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Feeling like all the tenseness was leaving him. But before long he pushed away from her. He wasn't even sure why he had. But then he put a hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb acrossed it gently. Giving a small smile.

"Love huh?" He asked at last. "I guess that is one thing we can still have faith in. But will it help me get my brother back?"

She put a hand over his and smiled at him. "It did before."

He nodded at her. Knowing she was right. But that seemed easier than what he had to deal with now. It was impossible to seperate a chimera. The other option seemed to be the only one at the moment. Winry, seemingly reading his thoughts, tried to give him some semblence of hope. "Don't give up yet. I know you of all people can find a way."

"I hope you're right."

Some hours passed and Winry had left Ed to his work. He was quick to get started on a way to get his brother back to the way he was. But as he went through books and notes he could find nothing of use. All references said the same. It can't be done. As the night wore on, his headache intensefied. And it wasn't long before he dug out a bottle of his favorite drink. His whiskey. He was hoping no one would show up now. Especially Winry. He would get chewed out so much for this. But it had been the only thing he'd know for years that could calm him. But as he took swig after swig he found that it wasn't going to help him think of anything. If anything it was making him forget things. Pushing himself from his place at the desk he walked to the next room where his brother was held. There he found his brother curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor. They had provided him with a bed and warm blankets and still he chose to sleep on the floor. Like an animal. Proving even more that an animal was what he was more of. And with his animal nature came it's keen senses. He shot his head up as he heard Ed approach. Ed stopped and stared. Al did the same. Neither moved. But it was apparent that Al was eyeing him up. Like the wolf truly would do to it's pray. Ed took a step. Al shifted slightly. Ed took another step. Al shifted a little more. Ed could hear Al drag his fingers acrossed the concrete. His lips curling back as he formed a snarl. Ed brought the bottle to his lips again and took another drink. It had been all that was remaining in the bottle. With an almost sad look on his face he stared at the bottle. Then he brought his arm up and threw it against a wall on the far side of the room. It shattered against the wall. And the action caused Al to jump to his feet. He ran at the bars and reached one of his arms through, trying desperatly to reach for Ed.

"You'd like nothing more than to rip the flesh from my body. Isn't that right?"

Al showed no sign of understanding as he continued trying to grab his brother.

"All I've put you through in this life. You almost lost your life when I pushed you to help transmute mom. Even though you said it was a bad idea. And in all that time of our traveling all I did was put you in harms way. And in the end you saved me at the cost of your own life. That was bullshit! I did all that to you! I was the one who was supposed to die! I was the one who was supposed to pay the price! Not you!."

He dropped his arms to his side as he began to sob quietly. "It was supposed to be me. And now you're the one paying again. And I can't understand why." He sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. "If I keep commiting the sins why are you the one who keeps paying?"

While he sat and asked the questions, he hadn't noticed that Al had stopped thrashing about in the cell. It was only after a few moments more that his inebrated mind realised there was no sound in the room beside his sobbing. He slowly looked up and saw Al just staring at him. A questioning look on his face. It took Ed time to realise that Al also had a pack mentality to go along with his animal nature. And although Al was more animal he still reconized that Ed looked like him. Was still like him. Which caused him to become alarmed when Ed became distressed.

Ed pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked towards the cell. Carefull to keep his eye contact at a minimum. Al was the superior one here. Not him. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. He could get closer to Al by acting like an animal himself. Infact he was now standing in front of the cell and nothing had yet happened. But what he would have to do next would have to be quick. And what he was about to attempt had nothing to do with alchemy, but was something he had learned back on earth. He reached down in his pocket and slowly pulled out a seringe. Trying hard not to make any sudden movements. He stood there for a moment, trying to keep his brother in is calmed state. Then quickly he lashed out and jabbed Al with the needle and quickly drew some blood. Al screamed and lunged an arm through the bars and grabbed Ed's throat and squeezed. He tried to pull away, but Al was imposibly strong. He tried to wrench his arms away. But it was to no avail. He was starting to black out. As tiny flecks of light appeared before his eyes, and he felt on the verge of passing out, his brother suddenly let go. Ed stumbled away and grabbed at his throat. His lungs burning as he breathed in some much needed air. He noticed Al was sprawled out on the floor holding his bleeding head. For a moment he had a look of shock on his face. But that quickly slipped away as it was replaced by anger. Ed reconised that injury and quickly turned around. There Winry stood. Face white from fear. Next he turned to look at the floor and sure enough found the culprit that had saved his life. Winry's wrench from hell. Al had rarely felt the wrenches bite. Only being smacked by it at least twice in his life. But the event seemed to be enough to have shocked a momentary bout of memory to his damaged mind.

Winry walked over and took a look at Ed. He was still trying to breathe. She looked down and saw the needle in his hand and brought her attention once more to Ed's face.

"What's that?"

"Al's blood. You said I'd find a way. And I did. But I'm not sure it'll work. I don't know if a science from one world can cancel out anothers."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to attack the chimera cells in his body."

"How?"

"I'm going to try to get his body to reconise it as a foreign object. Then his body will fight it off as unatural."

"Can you do that?"

"I have no idea. But I have to try. If I were to fail his life would be over either way. The Emperor would soon catch wind and have him killed. And proably me too."

Winry nodded than gave his hair a quick tug. "Wait till you're sober. And if you drink yourself to this point again, I will make you pay dearly."

He didn't complain. He just smiled the biggest smile he had in some time. "Don't worry. I have faith in love to push me on now. I won't need it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Aaron sat on a hill above the chaos of the battlefield below. Watching as the explosions lit up the darkened sky. The next day they would be infiltrating the old sawmill in the woods where Ling and Roy had found Al. They hadn't been able to get inside to rescue the others. But they would get their chance on this mission. They had informed the Emperor about the building but not about what was there. They wanted to get the chance to try and save the people there. If the Emperor knew of the chimeras he would order them killed imedietly. Such monstrosities had no right to be in this world. Those had been his exact words. And his word never changed.

"Aaron?"

He turned, glad to have been interupted from his thoughts. Maggie was satnding behind him with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong sis? Worried about tomorrow?"

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She moved forward and sat next to him. "It's about that thing. The one thing we haven't told Ed and Al yet."

He turned away from her, his expression growing dark. "Now's not the best time. And it's not like Al would understand anyway."

"We can tell Ed. He deserves to know. And if Al can be returned to normal he would..."

"Drop it!" He yelled as he looked back to her. "There's a reason I didn't tell them! Why you won't tell them! Besides. Ed's state of mind isn't right for telling him that. He's tried to kill himself enough lately. I won't do anything to drive him over that edge."

"He won't do that. Not when he has to help Al."

"He can't help him. Al's gone. Just except it."

"I won't! And neither should you!"

He just sighed and looked away, shaking his head. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. There were more important things at the moment that deserved their attention.

"Aaron?"

"No!"

"She's still alive! She could be the one behind all this! They have the right to know! Their lives could be on the line!"

"Their lives are already on the line without that bitch being involved! And we'll deal with her if that arises!"

"It will and you know it. Do you know what will happen if Ed finds this out without us telling him? He'll be mad enough at us for not telling him sooner. But if he were to learn it from someone else..."

"I know okay? He'll blow a fucking gasket! But he'll just go off and get himself killed if we tell him! He always has to do things on his own!"

Maggie just shook her head, disgusted. She got to her feet and started to walk away, but stopped only a few feet away.

"Don't you want her dead? She's the one who ordered our mother killed. I've already neglected telling them that at your request. But I'm done. Either you tell them the truth or I will. Because you know damn well with her still alive this war is about to get much worse. People are about to die on a massive scale. Do you want to be responsible for it because you didn't want to say anything because you're afraid of Ed's reaction? Then you can carry that weight. I won't."

And with that she stormed off. She hoped the words had gotten through to her brother. She wanted him to tell Ed. Because she sure as hell didn't want to feel his wrath.

The next morning the attack comenced. The soldiers quietly surounded the old saw mill and waited to see if there was any action going on around the old building. A few soldiers had gone in an out of the building but that had been it. But suddenly a car pulled up to the building. The driver got out and walked to the back and opened the door. Many of the soldiers were in shock as they watched who exited the car.

"Hakuro?" Roy mouthed.

"What the fuck is he doing here? And with them?" Ed asked as he ran the possibilities through his mind. It was obvious he was working with them. But why? Why would he become a traitor? He had a good position where he was. But he must have wanted more. More power. He was working towards being Fuhrer after all. And that role no longer exsited. So there was a good posibility he was offered more and he took it.

"So what do we do?" Havoc asked.

"We continue as planned. We have to get those people out of there." Ling said as he nodded towards his guards. They in turn nodded and in a flash were gone. "I'll leave Hakuro to you guys. You know him better than any of us."

They nodded and watched as the groups headed off in their planned directions.

"I'll have a group detain Hakuro and then we'll follow." Roy said.

"Okay." Ed said with a nod.

"Shall we go?" Aaron asked as he looked hard at the old building. They nodded and quickly moved out.

Inside they found nothing of interest. At least not at the surface. They knew the labs must be lower down. And the roars and screams in the background only proved their assumptions. They quietly headed down the stairs, following the sound of the chimeras and the screams of pleading men and women. And at one point they were sure they heard a childs plea for help. That only gave them resolve to push on faster. To teach these animals a lesson for what they were doing to these poor people.

They came to a long dark corridor and knew naturally that was usually a sign that was the way to go. They slowed their pace. Trying to be as silent as posible. As they moved along Ed suddenly called out to them. He was stopped in front of a pair of heavy looking doors. Underneath the door was a red glow. Ed knew that clue well. There was a lab behind these doors. And there was red water. He motioned for them to come over and pointed it out to them.

"I'd know this like the back of my hand. This is like back in lab five and Mugear's mines. Red water. Or something like it."

"Good. So whats the plan?" Roy said as he put a hand to the doors. "These are pretty thick." He had caught up only moments before.

"We can't make too much noise. But we have to get in there. Maggie? Keep watch at that end of the corridor. Aaron? Take the other. I'm gonna do a little alchemy and I don't want any surprises."

They both nodded and headed to either end of the hallway. Ed clapped his hands together and put them to the wall a little ways away from the doors. There was a bright glow and a new door was produced. He gave them a thumbs up and called his siblings back. They quietly opened the door and one by one filed into the room. They were met by a bright red glow from the various vats in the room. At least one hundred or more. Some contained people on the slow progression of becoming a chimera. Others were empty. They didn't see any scientists. They didn't see anyone for that matter. And that bothered them extremely.

They walked around the room more. Looking for any clues and trying to find a safe way to get the people out of the vats, when they were interupted. They turned around as a young voice called out to them.

"You shouldn't be here. They'll be angry with you."

Ed's breath caught in his throat. His heart beating frantically. He couldn't be seeing what he was. It wasn't possible.

"Edward? You know thats not her." Roy said as Ed began to step closer to the girl. To Nina.

"He did it. That crazy nut case actually did it. He created a Homunculus."

"You know me? Or...I should say who the real me was?"

"Yea. I knew the real you. I beat the living crap out of your creator for what he did."

"Were you the real me's friend?"

Ed tried to hold back the tears as he tried to answer her. "Yea." He choked out. Shaking as he continued to fight the tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss. That man made me. Because he couldn't live with his mistake. So he made another one. Me." She went quiet as she began to walk around the room, running her fingers over the surface of the lab tables. Then she stopped as she stood in front of Ed. "I'm sorry to ask you this. With the pain you must have went through. But...will you kill me?"

Ed struggled with his words as he stared at the girl before him. The very sight of her bringing back memories of that horrible night. What Tucker had done to her. What he had created. And how Scar had finished it. Her blood splattered on the wall of the alleyway in the shape of the chimera she had been. And now this girl who looked just like the real Nina was asking him to kill her. He knew she wasn't really her. But how could he kill her? She was the exact copy of her. A Homunculus yet a pure one. Begging for death.

He began to shake his head, stepping away from her. There was no way he could kill her. His memories of the real Nina wouldn't let him. He backed into one of the lab tables and yelped as a vile fell to the floor and shattered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that of you. You were her friend. I could never imagine you ever being able to do it. I have her memories you know. You must be the one she called little big brother."

Ed just slowly nodded as he pushed himself away from the table. He walked back over to her nad bent down in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't kill you. I'm sorry. I know you must be in so much pain. Knowing what you are. Having her memories. But I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"I understand. You have such a good heart. No one here is like you."

"We've come to help. We're getting everyone out of here. And I may have found a way to help some of them."

"But you won't be able to help me, will you?"

Sadly he shook his head. "No. I can't fix a Homunculus. But I can take you away from here. You can see what it's like out in the world. To see the sun."

Her face seemed to brighten at the sound of seeing the sun. She smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around Edward. He stiffened at the action but then hugged her back.

"I've never seen the sun. I've never been outside. He won't let me."

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She turned and pointed to a far corner. They could see the shadow of someone standing there. Ed jumped to his feet and the others raised their guns.

"Hold it! You won't need those." They all looked at him as he walked over to the corner and pulled the man from hiding.

"Tucker?" Roy asked as he saw the upside down chimera pulled from the corner. "I thought they said your mind was broken?"

"It was. But they said I could try again to bring Nina back if I helped them."

"You know damn well you can't bring her back Tucker! She's gone forever! You can't replace her with a look alike!" Ed brought his automail around and slugged him in the face for emphasis. "Haven't you learned that by now? And all you've done is create something filled with pain and loss! She wants to die so badly because of what she feels!"

"No! She musn't die! Thats my Nina!"

"She's not your daughter! You can't bring the dead back to life! I know that better than anyone." He said as his tone softened to no more than a whisper. "You put so much pain in that poor girl."

Tucker said nothing. He just stared at Ed's pain stricken face. This boy knew pain better than anyone. So to see someone or something in an equal amount of pain was more then he could handle. Tucker's eyes fell to the floor in regret. He was making the same mistakes again.

But then his eyes shot up, looking passed Ed and the others. "No! Look out!"

They all turned around to see a rather tall man standing behind them. Roy, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Ed froze as they looked at the tall Homunculus. Not believing what they were seeing.

"Basque...Grande?" Roy stuttered.

"The Iron blood alchemist?" Nathan questioned. "He's supposed to be dead."

"He is." Ed said as he stepped over. "This isn't him. It's a Homunculus."

"Thats true boy. But I know what he knew. And I have yet another surprise." He snapped his fingers and there was a rustling in the background. They all waited expectantly to see what was in store for them. They hadn't been expecting what walked out. Two men stepped forward to stand next to Grande.

"No. No way." Ed's hand twitched slightly as he stared at the two men. "Kimbly? Archer?" Both men smiled and Kimbly gave a little wave. As cocky as his original counterpart.

"Hey."

"Who the hell was stupid enough to recreate these assholes?" Roy asked as he raised a hand, prepared to snap.

"Now now. That won't be so easy to do." Kimbly said as he put his hands up. The tatoos were on his hand. Sun and moon. Gold and silver. "Our creator is right behind you."

They all turned to face Tucker. "How the fuck stupid are you?"

"I'm sorry Ed. I do what master dictates."

"Master?"

"Ah, but you all shouldn't be worried about Tucker right now. Or who master is. You should be more worried about us."

"I've beat Homunculus like you.before, Kimbly. I can do it again."

"Oh, I don't think you've fought any Homunculus like us before." He clapped his hands and ran at the nearest soldier, grabbing him and wrapping a hand around his throat. "Watch shorty." The man in his hand began to gasp for air. Then Kimbly threw him into a group of soldiers standing nearby. Within seconds there was a massive explosion. It threw everyone in different directions. When the dust cleared Ed found himself against the wall in a far corner, bleeding from his leg. He looked down to see shards of glass sticking out from it. Dripping with various kinds of liquids.

"Shit." He started to pull the shards out and tossed them to the side.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Nina looking down at him. Curbing his fears he smiled at her.

"Yea. Just a scratch." He looked around and saw the others trying to get to their feet. It was obvious they were shocked. A Homunculus wasn't supposed to be able to use alchemy. Yet one had just killed fifteen of ther men. "What are they?" He mumbled as he propped himself against the wall.

"Master made Tucker fix them."

"Fix them?"

She nodded. "He did something. I don't know what. They can age but slowly. And as you see they can use alchemy. But they're much stronger. And..."

"And what?"

"They can have children."

"They can reproduce?"

"Yea. Master started a breeding program. There are many women here who are pregnant with Homunculus babies."

"This is insane. And with those three how are we going to get anyone out of here?"

"I'll show you. But some of you will have to fight them while we go to the holding area."

He pushed himself up and took her hand. They made their way to the otherside of the room where Roy was helping Riza to her feet.

"Roy?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you guys can keep them busy for me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"She's going to show me how to get the others out."

"Do you think you can really trust her?"

"She's not like them."

Roy sighed and took a hold of his shoulder. "Make it fast. We won't be able to hold them off for long."

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He turned and he and Nina left the room. Roy watched them dissapear through the door he had created.

"Roy? You know we don't stand a chance here right?"

"Yea. I know. But we can't let those three run rampent out there."

"This isn't going to be fun."

"Yea. But think of it this way, only two of them can use alchemy."

"Thats not very reasuring Roy."

"Sorry." He got up and ran to the spot Havoc and a few others had ended up. He explained things to them and formulated a plan with them. With nods of understanding some ran off with him to go after Kimbly and Grande. A few others ran back to Riza and said they were to help her with Archer. She pulled out her trusty hand guns, knowing they weren't going to do any good, and started to fire at Archer. All she could hope was that Ed and the girl would be quick about what they had to do. Because they weren't going to last long with this new batch of homunculus.

Ed ran behind Nina as she lead him down many different hallways. The cries and roars of both humans and chimeras could be heard as they neared their destination. Nina flung the door open at the very end of the corridor they were in and Ed was met by a horrible sight. At least fourty cages lined both sides of the room. All with glowing eyes glaring at their vistors. Some of them imedietly began to plead for help while the others who had their minds wiped tried desperatly to extricate themselves from their cells to rip the two apart. Ed quickly alchemized the locks on the cages of the ones who still had their minds first. They huddled in a corner brhind them while Ed tried to figure how to usher the other chimeras out when he knew that as soon as he opened the door they would try to kill him. But as he moved towards them Nina grabbed his arm.

"Stop. You can't help them."

"But I may have a way."

"And how do you plan on transporting them? Or even getting them out of here? The minute you open those doors they will kill you. I'm sorry, but you can't help them."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just let them die?"

"You don't have a choice. There's no way to get them out of here safely. You have to destroy this building, along with them."

Ed just stared at her. There was just no way he could blow this building up and let them burn to death. They had been human once. And they hadn't chosen this path for themselves. So with a sigh Ed did the only thing he could. And he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I can't let them feel the pain of burning to death. It's too slow." So with a heavy feeling in his heart he pulled out his sidearm and went from cell to cell, aiming the gun at their heads and pulling the trigger. The best he could do for them was to give them a quick death. And it killed him inside to have to do this.

After all was said and done, he stood in front of the last cell with his arms at his sides. The gun hanging uselessly next to him. He closed his eyes and turned away quickly.

"It had to be done."

"I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Let's just get the hell out of here."

They gathered up the group that was huddled in the corner and they hurried back to get the others. Ed knew that without some sort of plan there was no way they were going to be able to defeat the homunculus at that time. They would have to retreat for now.

Roy snapped his fingers, sending flames left and right as he tried to keep the homunculus away from him and the others. But it was doing little to stop the homunculus' progression. They were still coming fast and hard. Kimbly was matchng each of Roy's flame bursts with explosions, while Grande had formed his counterparts tank and began to blast holes in everything. Tucker hid in a corner, trying not to have his head taken off. He knew this would not make Hakuro or master happy when they saw the state of the place after the battle was over. So Tucker thought it would be best to be scarce for a while after all was said and done. It was at the moment when the soldiers were completely cornered and out of ammo; that there was an explosion that filled the room with debres. It sent everyone in the room into a state of mild confusion as to where it had come from. After a few moments the dust cleared and the only ones in the room were the homunculus and Tucker. The others had dissapeared.

"Shit. They're gone." Kimbly said in a dejected tone.

"Oh well. I'd rather fight them when they've had time to prepare." Grande said with a broad smile.

They ran down the halls as fast as they could. Ed was in a hurry and he hadn't told them why they had to move so fast. They had guessed it was to get away from the homunculus. But they weren't completely right. Yes it was partly to get away from them. But there was a bigger reason.

"Ed? Can we slow down a bit?" Nathan asked from the back.

"Not really! This place is gonna blow in about six minutes!"

"What?" Maggie yelled as she ran to catch up with him. "What did you do?"

"I don't like the look of this place! So I decided to blow it up!"

"You are a dumbass you know that?"

"And I'll only let you say that because you're my sister!"

"Bullshit! You'd let me say that anyway because I'd beat the shit out of you!"

"You know you were much nicer till you started to hang out with Winry!"

"Shut up! At least I know you'll listen to me!"

Roy ran up, looking rather displeased. "Don't you think you guys can have your family fued later?"

"Shut up!" They yelled in unison as everyone picked up speed.

They all emerged from the building and ran as far from it as they could. They met up with another band of soldiers who had taken the guards that were on the outside and Hakuro into custody. Just as they reached them the building lit up with a huge explosion. The flames reaching high into the sky. They watched as the building burned. Maggie walked up to congratulate her brother when she saw a sad look on his face.

"Ed? Whats wrong?"

"I couldn't help the other chimera who's minds were erased. I shot them so they wouldn't die slowly."

"Don't beat yourself up brother. You did what had to be done."

"Yea. I always do what needs to be done. Thats why I always feel like shit." Then he went silent as they waited for the fire to die.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. I've been trying to fix things plus I was busy with convention stuff. I'll try to get some more chapters up. I promise.**

Maggie sat on the remains of an exploded wall. She had been there for hours watching as the night had krept in. And now she stared at the stars that twinkled without a care. Up there nothing but freedom exsisted. Birds flew freely. The sky brought life while down on the ground only death exsisted. A never ending bloodshed. Brother killing brother. That had been the new development of the war. Deserters and an even wider group of traitors. She had to laugh at the thought of traitor. For thats what they were all considered. And yet here they were working with their former homeland of Amestris. It was ironic and unsettling all at once. She had been scared from the very first day the Amestrian army had arrived. Wondering what they would do to her and the others. Especially if they won this war. What would happen?

She shook her head. The thoughts were way too over powering at the moment. Trying to free herself of the thoughts, she jumped down from the wall and started to walk. Hoping that if she got away from the destruction a little she might be able to free her mind.

"Maggie!"

She turned around as Aaron ran towards her waving his arm. She stopped and waited for him to make his way over. When he had he bent over to catch his breath.

"I've been looking everwhere for you sis. You disapeared after we got back. I was worried."

"I'm fine Aaron. I just had to be on my own for a while."

"You can talk to me you know. I am your brother."

"I know. It's just...all this is pileing up and I just had to get away from it. The war, and Ed and Al. Everything has been going downhill since the day we were born."

"Maggie, I know things are a little rough right now. But they'll get better. They always do."

"Thats just a saying. And I'm guessing you haven't told Ed what you need to tell him?"

"I...couldn't. He's too broken rigt now."

"And the longer you wait the more the truth will hurt him. And the more he'll be angry with us."

"But if he knew the truth of it all, who's to say he wouldn't write us off anyway."

"So what if he does? He has the right to know. We have no right to hold it from him."

Aaron rubbed nervously at his arm. "I know. But I just don't want to lose them. We finally have a family. A place to belong. Weren't you lonely knowing we had a family but never being able to approach them?"

"Of course. But you know what the right thing to do here is."

"Yea. But dad didn't even know about it."

"He would have been furious." Aaron turned away from her and began to pick at his uniform. "Aaron? Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. I think that would be wise."

"But I'm not saying we forget about it."

"I know. So...anyway...whats up with you and Nathan?"

She glared at him. "That isn't any better."

"Come on Maggie. Things have been odd with everyone around here. Riza and Roy obvously have something going on between them that they won't act on. Winry and Ed do too. And I know you and Nathan do as well. But all you've done since we left Risembool is avoid each other like the plague. Theres nothing wrong with loving your best friend."

"Don't worry about it. Just let us figure it out."

"At this rate you two will be just like the others."

"Riza told Roy and Winry told Ed. But those two are so blinded by their past they won't move forward. Won't admit the truth. Men are so stubborn."

"I resent that. And maybe that means you should tell him."

"Maybe that means you should worry about yourself. You don't even have anyone you're intrested in."

"My own choice."

"Whatever." She said as she smirked and stuck out her tongue.

He chuckled before adding, "Where's the others?"

"Ed's helping Winry and Havoc with the interogation of Hakuro. I don't know where the others are." Then she walked off. Aaron shook his head and walked back to his tent.

Hakuro was bent over in the chair, his arms tied behind it. He was bleeding from Ed's attempts to get him to talk. Havoc had to pull him back to stop him from killing him. Now he stood in the back of the room leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He ground his teeth together as he listened to Winry and Havoc's attempts at interogating him. But he hadn't talked for any of them. Havoc sighed as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. As he started to put the pack away Ed stopped him and asked for one. Havoc ablidged and lit it for him. Winry rolled her eyes and started on Hakuro again. But even she gave up with a frustarated sigh and sat down at the table acrossed from Hakuro, rubbing her temples. It was then that for whatever reason, Hakuro began to speak.

"I always hated you boys you know." They all looked at him. Quite bewillered at his sudden willingness to talk. "Because you were just like him. The same fire in your eyes. That raw ambition to meet your ends whatever they may be. I was pissed off enough that a youngster like Roy was close to surpassing me! But to have a child do so pissed the hell out of me! I was working my way to the top after years of loyalty to our country and military! And a couple kids were doing it in mere years? Bullshit! And thanks to you and your friends Elric, I lost my chance!"

Ed made no attempt at a reaction. Nor did he move from his spot back against the wall. Why should he entertain him with any sort of reaction?

"And so when she made me the offer I took it."

Now all eyes were intently on him. Ed even made the attempt to move towards him. He put his cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag.

"She? Who's that? The one whos really running all this?" He asked as he waved his arm in a circle.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Mr. prodigy. Could it be you're just losing it? Or maybe because your siblings didn't tell you everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"So you really don't know? For a time before your brother and sister joined the military they disapeared. There was no trace of them. No one really thought much about it because they were living on their own. Living off of Riza's money till they were old enough to work. She's the only one who expressed concern. She was quite releived when they returned. But where had they been in that span of time? No one knew. Until now. At least, I learned where they had been. They went to find Dante. To talk with her. They ended up learning alchemy from the very person who ordered their mothers death."

The room went silent. Ed's cigarette fell to the floor from shock.

"But...Aaron said he learned it from..."

"An officer?" Hakuro finished for her. "A lie. He didn't want you to know the truth. I guess they were afraid to lose the family they had just found."

"Why? Why the hell would they even think of that?" Ed seethed.

"Because she offered them something they wanted more than anything. Their mother back. She offered them the knowledge of human transmutation. But with their young minds they never thought of why she would teach them this. And in the end she had said they could come back whren they were ready to get their revenge on her. So they made a deal with the devil. But she didn't tell them the price."

"Did they...?"

"Yes Elric. They attempted human transmutation as well. And they paid the price. Do you ever wonder why your brother shows no interest in women? It would do him no good. They would leave him. He lost his ability to reproduce. And your sister? She lost one of her ovaries. A small price to pay. She can still reproduce, though it would take a bit more work. In the end...I guess they just didn't want you to know."

Ed clenched his fists tightly. The anger begining to boil over.

"Oh. And Edward? She's still alive. Dante. They knew that as well." Hakuro smirked and then opened his mouth sligtly. Then bit down hard. They heard a cracking sound and then only seconds later Hakuro began to convulse. Foam coming from his mouth. Then he grew still. Winry and Havoc rushed over. She checked his pulse and shook her head.

"He's dead. cyonide capsule."

Ed just stared and nodded his head slightly but repeatedly. Then he turned abruptly for the door.

"Edward? Where are you going?"

"To find my brother and sister." He left and slammed the door.

"Havoc?"

"I know. We'll follow."

Aaron had found Roy and Riza by the fire pit and sat down with them to talk. Maggie had joined them sometime later and so they were all chatting away when Ed walked up. Aaron got up and headed towards him.

"Hey bro? How'd it go?"

But instead of an answer he was flattened when he was punched in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? You went to her! You trained with Dante! The one who ordered your moms death! And she was your alchemy teacher?"

"Ed?" Maggie said as she got up.

"You just shut up!" He yelled as he pointed his finger. "Just shut up!" Then he turned his attention back to his brother. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this."

"So you decided not to tell me at all? And above all, you both did a human trasmutation? Is this family just fucking cursed or what?"

"You can't do anything about it Ed. And neither can we. We paid the price for our stupidity. We're still paying."

Ed bent down and grabbed him by the colar, hoisting him up. "And you went about persecuting me for what I was doing you hypocrate! And what about not telling me the bitch is still alive?"

"How the hell did you find all this out?"

"From Hakuro! I would have liked it better hearing it from my brother or sister rather than that fucking corpse!"

"Corpse?" Roy said as he slowly inched his way over.

"Yea. He killed himself. Cyanide."

"Shit."

"Ed? Please?"

"Maggie. I said shut up. I'm pissed at you too. You could have told me."

"How could we tell you? You'll run off and try to end this yourself! And leave Winry alone again!"

"You leave her out of this."

"It's seems thats all you know how to do."

"Shut up."

"We've all sinned. And were all cursed."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ed slugged him again and Aaron fell to the ground. But this time he didn't stay down. He jumped to his feet and ran at Ed, catching him in the mid section and tackling him to the ground. Ed rolled him over quickly and punched him again. Aaron brought his knee up and planted it in Ed's gut. Ed grunted and Aaron pushed him off. Ed staggered backwards as he tried to catch his breath and in this time Aaron had gotten back up and ran at him, punching him mulitiple times in the face. The shock finally wearing off, Ed brought his arm up to block before sweeping his leg and tripping his brother. Aaron fell hard on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. Ed was on him in seconds. Punching him for each time he had smashed him in the face.

"Ed! Stop!" Maggie pleaded with him. But he only stopped when Aaron dug his fingers into the wound where Al had bitten him. Ed screamed out as Aaron threw him off. Before either brother could do anymore damage, Roy and Havoc had gotten over there and pulled both boys apart. Both of them were still flinging their limbs about as thet tried to get away from their restrainers.

Aaron eventually calmed down while Ed still tried to get loose. But that ended when Winry appeared and whipped out her wrench. She didn't hit him with it, but she held it up in front of him. He stared at it as if it carried his end. Which it very well could if she'd wanted it to.

"Everyone stop. Right now." She said with deathly calm. "We have more important things to worry about right now. Like ending this war. And helping Al." Ed's gaze fell to the ground as his limbs went limp. Havoc cautiously let him go and he dropped to his feet. For the longest time no one spoke. Things had become a lot more complicated. Ed turned and walked back to where Al was being held.

"I've got work to do." He said as he started to gimp. He held his thigh on his right leg as the pain became hard to bear. _"Shit. Not now. I just need a little more time." _

Winry watched as his movement became abnormal. But she knew instantly it wasn't his automail. It was his other leg. Shrugging it off as just an injury from the fight, she walked over to a now hysterical Maggie. But she was beat to the punch by Nathan who had heard what was going on and rushed over. He wrapped his arms around her and she held on tightly. Crying in his arms. Winry just sighed as she turned to walk back to the holding cells with Havoc. They still had a mess to clean up.

Hours later Ed was still working away in the small lab he had set up in the old building they were holding Al in. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he tried to work through the pain. It had all started when they returned from their mission at the old mill. Whatever had been in those viles that had shattered had infected his leg. He went over evey alchemy text he could to try and figure it out. In the end all he could assume was that the stuff wasn't alchemy related. But whatever it was it was slowly killing him. The skin around the wound was turnig a mixture of green, gray,and black. And it had started to swell. The skin around it growing hard. He could feel that he was running out of time. And he didn't know how to tell the others. He couldn't just not tell them after the fight he had just had with Aaron.

He slowly turned as Al began to shuffle about in his cell. He was stalking in circles growling from time to time. Ed got up and slowly walked over. By this point he was dragging his leg. He had been slowly losing feeling in it. But that didn't stop the pain.

He stopped in front of the cell, looking at his brother. Al stopped as well and stared at his older brother. Neither moved. But their eyes said it all. Ed was saying he was sorry for everything. Al was saying I want to kill you in the worse way. And soon Al's eyes shot down to Ed's wounded leg. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"You know Al. I would give up this leg too just to have you back again. But I know you would be sad because I would still die."

"Why would you still die?"

He turned sharply, causing pain to shoot up his leg. He hissed as he tried not to scream out. Winry and Aaron were standing at the foot of the stairs. The others coming down behind them. Ling included. Well, he'd found a way to tell them he guessed.

"Back in the lab at the mill, some shattered glass got into my leg. I don't know what was in the viles, but it wasn't good. I've been treating it thinking it was just a normal infection. But it's not. I think it was some sort of poison. I've tried everything but I can't stop it. I went to the medic a little while ago and he said he was surprised at how fast it had spread in only those few hours. And he said he didn't know what it was. And that he couldn't do anything. I'm dying. It'll probably only take a few weeks before I'm done. I'm sorry guys. I have to do what I can while I can. I have to get Al back to normal before then. And I have to find Dante and take out those homunculus."

Winry stumbled over, crying. She buried her face in his chest. "You can work on Al. Thats fine. But you stay away from her and those things. We have to find a way to help you."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back till she was looking at him. "There's nothing you or anyone can do. I'm sorry Winry. I can't come back from this one. I...I should have told you I loved you earlier. Much earlier. I'm sorry." He said as he bent down and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry."

The room went quiet as everyone contemplated Ed's fate.


End file.
